


With the family

by Allofmyshameinonepairing



Series: Starred Up AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Bad Parenting, Bulma/ Vegeta, Family shit, Fluff, Goku/ Chichi, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Sex, Sex, e.g. Tarble/ Gure, gratuitous use of christmas imagery, i ran out of time so there are only two chapters thus far, mentions of pairing that aren't essential to plot, parenting, suck it up and deal with your emotions Vegeta, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofmyshameinonepairing/pseuds/Allofmyshameinonepairing
Summary: Continuation from 'Starred Up'.Series of short(ish) stories around the prompt 'With the Family' for Kakavege week, January 2020.Would advise reading 'Starred Up' first because otherwise this won't make all that much sense. Maybe a little, but not much.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Starred Up AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607830
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kakavege Week





	1. Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this here based on the prompt for Kakavege week, but there's at least 2 more ideas I have which I didn't have time to write so....stay tuned for more. Maybe.

‘No.’

Goku swears it’s Vegeta’s favourite word. From when he had first met Vegeta, four years ago (or was it five? he was never quite sure) it was probably the sound he heard passing between the man’s lips most often. That, or grumbling, sighing, huffing, or any other noise that indicated an aggravated state. He swears his partner’s middle name must be something to indicate his terribly aggrieved nature, though that little nugget of information, he hadn’t managed to find out yet.

‘Aw come on Vegeta, why not?’ he whines, deploying his ultimate weapon of wide puppy eyes and trembling lip. Unfortunately, his partner’s back is turned the instant he sees him making his play.

‘You know very well why not.’

‘Nuh-uh. Or I wouldn’t be asking, would I?’

Vegeta sighs, leaning to pull the door of the dishwasher open, stacking in rows of plates and glasses. Goku watches him work, quietly appreciating the view and only feeling slightly guilty over the fact that ninety percent of the mess is his. He ate far more than his smaller boyfriend, after all, although there were times when Vegeta could give him a run for his money. It was worth it for the sight of Vegeta’s wonderfully toned backside straining shorts that, really, should have been far looser. Apparently men’s garments weren’t designed to deal with something quite so... magnificent.

He tears his gaze away with a shake of his head. He has a mission, after all.

‘I think it’s a great idea.’

‘Kakarot, I don’t have the time to tell you how wrong you are, so just take my word for it that you are.’

The shorter man straightens, turning to glare at him. Goku deploys the puppy eyes again.

‘Please.’

‘No.’

‘But it’s not even for me, Geets. Think of the kids.’

‘And you know how well that works.’

‘Bulma’s invited you. You’re not even an afterthought.’

Vegeta snorts, all but slamming the dishwasher door closed and starting the cycle.

‘How flattering.’

‘And you know that you really shouldn’t make Bulma angry at you.’

That actually gives Vegeta pause, his face dropping a little bit. His arms unfold from in front of his chest, then refold.

‘...that’s...look, I’m not going to be blackmailed into going to a birthday party ever, never mind one for children.’

‘But they’re your kids.’

‘And?’

‘Vegeta, they want you there, you’re their dad!’

Again the smaller man snorts.

‘They barely know me, and that’s probably for the best.’

‘Why?’

‘History.’

‘You still think like you’re a convict.’

‘No shit.’

‘But you’re not.’

‘Once a criminal...’

‘Vegeta,’ Goku cuts in, tone firm enough to make the other man’s mouth snap shut. ‘You’re gonna have to move on sometime. You’ve been out, what, a year and a half?’

‘And I suppose I should let this year and half override the last fucking fifteen years of my life then.’

‘All I’m saying is...you don’t have to live like you did then. They want you around Vegeta. And besides, you said you wanted to be a good dad. So maybe that starts with going to your kids’ birthday party, huh?’

‘I said no such thing.’

‘You did.’

‘I said I didn’t want to fuck my kids up as much as my father did me.’

‘And did your dad throw parties for you?’’

‘...no…’

‘See! It’s a start, huh?’

Vegeta grumbles, but Goku can see clearly enough that the words are having some sort of effect from the way his lips purse ever so slightly in thought.

‘I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do at one of these damn things anyway. It’ll be filled with someone else’s little shits that I have no interest in. On top of having to buy Bulla and Trunks gifts. Why do they even need presents from me? The woman’s one of the richest people in the world, they don’t need anything!’

‘Cos it makes them happy. That’s all it’s about, Geets. Making your kids happy. And no grown up likes kids birthday parties. That’s why we stand in a corner and talk about stuff or whatever and the kids go play.’

‘Well you do make it sound like such a good use of my time.’ Vegeta huffs, but he’s paused, his eyes turning to the small slip of brightly coloured paper that’s held to the fridge with a Capsule Corp logo magnet.

Goku says nothing, knowing that it’s a tentative moment for the man as he paces to the fridge, pulling the invitation from it.

‘…shit. I suppose I have nothing better to do.’

Grinning, Goku slides up behind the other man as he moves to the kitchen table to RSVP. It doesn’t escape his notice that the name ‘Daddy’ on the invitation has clearly been written by one of the twins. A bold tick in the ‘attending’ box and Goku whips it from beneath Vegeta’s hand before he can change his mind.

‘Yoink!’

‘What the...?!’

‘I’m picking the boys up in a bit, so I’ll give it to Bulma then.’

‘But I…ugh, fine.’

‘You’re working tonight anyway, right? So you wouldn’t have time to give it to them.’

‘Uh-huh.’

Goku smiles softly, slipping the invitation inside his jacket pocket before leaning over the smaller man in his chair, pulling him in for a bear hug.

‘They’ll be really happy Vegeta.’

‘Uh-huh.’

There’s no change in the former convict’s tone, but he does let his shoulders drop ever so slightly, moving his head aside to allow Goku to nuzzle into his neck. He does so eagerly, running the tip of his nose along thick muscles until he reaches the hollow just below his ear, kissing softly. A low hum emits from the older man, and it’s enough of a cue for Goku to lean forwards, finding the other man’s mouth with his own, running his hands over his shoulders to settle on the bold swell of pectoral muscles. There’s no resistance from the man, Vegeta’s head tipping back to allow him greater access, warm, soft lips pressed to his, hands that Goku’s always found surprisingly elegant lifting to grip at his biceps. The mood is odd from Vegeta, so slow and sweet, where the man was almost always borderline aggressive when it came to affection.

It makes a pleasant change and Goku takes the opportunity to press his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth, letting his palms roam over the expanse of the smaller man’s torso. The slow stroke of his partner’s tongue against his own stops abruptly, and Vegeta pulls out of his grasp only to turn around and shove up against him.

‘How long until you have to pick up the boys?’

‘Like...half an hour?’

‘Is that all?’

‘Well...I’m sure Bulma can watch them for a bit longer. S’not like I’m ever on time anyway.’

‘Good answer.’

In short order he finds himself being dragged upstairs, stripped and straddled on the bed that Vegeta’s only recently gotten around to buying a frame for. This is more familiar and Goku sighs to himself as warm palms run over his body, grateful for the attention but wishing they could return to the slower pace. He meets Vegeta’s hands with his own, skimming over forearms and biceps to grip at broad shoulders. There’s a moment of confusion in his partner’s eyes, panic flashing briefly as it did sometimes when he wasn’t expecting something, and Goku holds still, waiting for the moment to pass before he encourages the smaller man to move beneath him.

‘Please,’ he murmurs as Vegeta stares down at him, watching the conflict in Vegeta’s eyes and the man opens his mouth to speak when he’s interrupted by an unforgivingly loud ringtone.

His mouth snaps shut instantly, head tilting and eyes narrowing before he rolls from atop Goku, to grab the phone, flinging it at him.

Goku grits his teeth, staring at the caller ID and squashing the swell of disappointment even as he presses the answer button, his eyes still roaming over Vegeta’s glorious form as he begins to dress again.

‘Hey Gohan, what’s up?’

‘Dad, Aunt Bulma’s saying she’s got something she’s gotta sort out right now and we can’t stay. Can you come pick us up?’

‘...yeah...sure.’

‘You alright, dad?’

‘…yeah just…’ Vegeta’s long sleeved shirt slides back over bronze skin and Goku resists the urge to sigh again. ‘I’ll be there soon.’

He hangs up, looking mournfully at the other man as he pulls his socks back on.

‘That was Gohan. Gotta go pick him and Goten up. Something’s happened with Bulma.’

‘Are the twins ok?’

‘Huh...oh yea, I think it was just a work thing. I’ll go grab them now. You want takeaway for dinner?’

‘Fine.’

The former criminal leaves the room without another word and Goku dresses, heading downstairs and grabbing his car keys. Vegeta has already settled himself at the table in the kitchen, laptop open, and tapping away at the keyboard, glasses perched almost precariously on his nose. It had taken some convincing the other man to get them in the first place, but they were one of Goku’s favourite accessories even though he’d barely had them a few days.

‘Back soon.’

A grunt of acknowledgement.

‘...Need anything?’

‘I need you to fuck off and let me work in peace.’

‘K, on it.’

Slipping on a jacket, Goku heads out into the evening, invitation tucked firmly in his pocket as he makes his way to Capsule Corp.

–

Vegeta sighs as the door closes behind Goku, leaving him in blissful solitude, and he focuses on the words on his screen, trying to force his blood to cool. There’s a fading throb in his loins still and he both curses and praises Goku’s eldest for his interruption. He should never let the other man think that slow was the way to go with their fucking. It always left him feeling too vulnerable, loathe as he was to admit it. Quick fucks were easy, this...making love shit, he didn’t know what to do with that.

He didn’t know what to do with any of this life, if he was honest, stumbling from one day to the next, torn between keeping people at arm’s length because it was what he knew best, and letting them in. He knew the latter was better for him. Even his odd, estranged relationship with his children he could understand, but the idea of failure, rejection, loomed everytime he thought about it. Because how could he possibly be good enough a person to actually be a father to them?

His fingers halt on the keyboard and he grumbles to himself, standing up and moving to the fridge instead to grab a drink before sitting back at the table, and pulling up the online menu for Goku’s favourite takeaway restaurant. Favourites saved to a repeat order, he sends the request through with an easy click before he decides to bury himself in work again.

It’s unsuccessful, his thoughts turning to the kids’ birthday, and he finds himself idly browsing the internet for suggestions of what to buy. He’s met by pages and pages of garishly coloured toys, none of which catch his attention, partly because everything appears to be the same, and partly because, he realises, he has no idea of what the twins actually enjoy. Bulla was a princess through and through, but he somehow couldn’t imagine buying his young daughter pretty dolls or clothes, not with the surprisingly sharp intelligence she displays. And as for Trunks, although he’d seen the boy play with toys of robots and dinosaurs, they somehow seemed too young for him, despite his age.

Clothes and toys wouldn’t do, books seemed like a chore rather than a gift, he couldn’t afford to take them out somewhere fun and any tech he could buy was redundant in the Briefs household. There was nothing they could want for with Bulma as their mother.

His head thunks against the table as he contemplates the task before him, vaguely wondering how he had let himself get into this situation. Maybe he could tell them that he had to work another shift short notice? Or he could call up and say he was sick, and that he didn’t want to risk infecting them? Or he could go back to prison, that would sort it.

He exhales harshly, feeling his breath puff back against his face. He is such a coward to even contemplate such things. He’d find a way through it, even if he had to trust his idiot partner’s judgement on such things.

Pushing back from the table he readjusts himself to work, pulling up the files he’d saved for research earlier, and setting to reading them, making notes as he works. He loses track of time until the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside catches his attention and he saves the files, closing them and standing. He can hear voices from outside, and then Goku bursts through the door, kids in tow, bags of food hanging from his arms.

‘Hey Geets! You ordered takeout? There was a delivery guy outside, said that he had an order for us.’

‘Obviously, yes.’

‘Neat. You get our favourites?’

‘Uh huh’.

He pulls a bag from one of Goku’s arms before the taller man dumps the rest on the table and dashes off to use the bathroom, depositing the bag onto the table to start pulling out the food as Gohan and Goten wander into the room. Immediately Goten is next to him, reaching for one of the cartons, his arms too short to manage it. Vegeta watches for a moment as the boy struggles, before pushing his food towards him, finding a small fork for him. Goten grins up at him.

‘Thanks ‘Geta.’

The small boy toddles off with his food, into the living room, and Vegeta turns back to prepping his own food, noticing from the corner of his eye as Gohan hovers nearby. A few years older than his brother, and more aware of the world around him, Goku’s eldest seemed to understand that there was something less than savoury about his father’s boyfriend. It hadn’t helped that their first meeting had been incredibly awkward, both from the situation itself and the fact that Vegeta had no idea how to interact with children.

He couldn’t really blame the boy for being unsure of him still, but he would attempt to make peace with him for Goku’s sake.

Rummaging in the other bag he pulls out another carton, checking it briefly before placing it near the far end of the table for Gohan to collect.

‘Don’t let it get cold. You know where the forks are, right?’

‘Ummm…yeah. Thanks.’

Vegeta focuses back on the bag, pulling out the carton of spare ribs, rice and main that constitute his own meal before dumping the rest of the small mountain of food on a tray for Goku to collect, listening as Gohan rummages in a drawer for a fork before all but dashing for the living room. Vegeta rolls his eyes to himself, grabbing a few cans of soft drinks to carry in with his food, and setting them on the coffee table before slumping onto the sofa.

There’s some cartoon blaring away already, casting flickering light over the room and he huffs loud enough to catch the boys’ attention.

‘One episode, then you’re turning this crap over to something I can stand.’

‘But ‘Geta...’ Goten whines, turning to look over his shoulder.

‘No buts, brat, my house, my TV, my choice. This shit is mindnumbing.’

From the corner of his eye, he spots Gohan glaring at him, and he swivels his gaze to him.

‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘You shouldn’t use bad words in front of us,’ Gohan mutters, looking down at his meal, pushing food around the plate. ‘We’re only kids.’

Vegeta snorts. Goku’s sons were good kids, but sometimes Gohan in particular could be too self-righteous for his own good.

‘Yeah, well, if you think that’s bad you’re in for a shocker when you get into the real world. And don’t think you can cheek me by answering back. If you’re going to play the kid card, be a good boy and respect the adults, eat your food and shut the fuck up.’

Gohan glares back now, eyes glistening with something between upset and rage and he shoves his meal aside, stalking from the room. Vegeta watches him go, then turns to look at Goten, narrowing his eyes at him in silent warning. The boy lowers his head, goes back to eating his food in silence, the overzealous sound effects of the cartoon blaring in the tension.

Irritation simmers in Vegeta’s chest, uncomfortably warm, and he distracts himself from the feeling by grabbing for a drink, taking a long pull from the can. A moment later, he can hear voices, indistinct but there upstairs, and he knows there’s going to be a conversation.

This is why he shouldn’t bother with this family shit. He is no good at it, too quick to anger, too poor at empathy and kindness. It just isn’t in him to care for someone else, to put their needs before his own, and he doesn’t know why he’s bothering. He would only ever end up upsetting people. Better to quit while he’s ahead, say he can’t go to the birthday party, break it off with Goku before he can get hurt and…

‘Vegeta?’

Goku stands in the doorway to the living room, his head cocked. Vegeta pauses only to take a bite of his dinner, eyes locked onto the tv, unseeing.

‘Everything alright?’ the larger man eases into the room, giving his youngest a reassuring smile as he does. Goten smiles back quietly and Vegeta drops his gaze to his own food.

The younger man moves further into the room, his own tray in hand, plopping himself down on the sofa right next to Vegeta, Gohan trailing behind him to pick up his meal, arranging himself on the other side of Goku.

The food has no taste anymore, Vegeta finds, as they eat in silence, and when the cartoon ends he doesn’t bother to press for something else to be put on, instead taking dirty plates and stacking them next to the sink before retiring to his room. Alone, he frets, looking around the sparse belongings in his bedroom, wondering how long it would take to pack them up, wondering where he could go for the night. Goku would be upset, of course, but he would get over it eventually, and it would be best for him, and the boys, in the long run.

Sighing, he pulls a duffel bag from beneath the bed, opening drawers to grab a handful of clothes and throwing them in. He could drive somewhere, sleep in the car tonight, maybe find a cheap motel for a few days while he figures out what to do. Down the hallway he can hear doors opening and closing, and he figures Goku has sent the boys to their rooms for the night. And so early…

He would only have a second then, he’d have to get out quick and…

The door opens.

‘Hey Vegeta,’ a pause as the martial artist takes in the scene before him, ‘...what’cha up to?’

‘…I should think it’s obvious.’

Goku steps in, closing the door behind him.

‘You planning on going somewhere?’

‘Hn.’

‘Where?’

‘I’ll figure something out.’

‘It’s already dark out.’

‘And?’

‘Well, I know you can handle yourself but...’

‘Can we just cut to the fucking point?!’

‘I mean...if you wanna. So why you going?’

‘I’d think that’s obvious too.’

‘Gohan said you swore at him.’

‘Yes, I did. Because somehow I managed to forget that I’m a piece of shit for a little while and got sucked into this sappy little shitshow, and look what happened. I ended up snapping at a kid for him reminding me that I’m supposed to be an adult and actually be able to control my emotions, but fuck, would you look at that I’m just as much as a shitstain as I was when I met you.’

‘I mean, when was the last time you punched someone?’

‘I...is that how you’re measuring this?! Normal people don’t even count that as a scale!’

‘Well yeah, but you’re not really a normal person, are ya? If you were, you’d probably be boring.’

Vegeta sighs, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, relieving some of the growing pressure.

‘Kakarot...’

‘Look...let’s, what did you say, cut to the point? You swore at Gohan. That’s a pretty crappy thing to do, Geets, and he’s upset, and I think you should say sorry to him. But...walking out because of that?  
That’s silly.’

Vegeta whirls, glaring at the other man.

‘Silly? I’m trying to fucking do the right thing and save you from having to deal with me for the rest of your pathetic life, and you have the audacity to tell me I’m being ‘silly’?!’

Goku smiles softly.

‘I don’t need saving from you, Vegeta. I chose this, don’t tell me that I don’t know what I’m doing. You’ve changed so much and I’m proud of who you are now. I’m proud to have you as my partner. You think I’d bring my kids to this house if I thought you were dangerous? I’m dumb, sure, but I’m not that dumb.’

Vegeta shifts, eyes straying to the bag before going back up to Goku.

‘You’re too soft for your own good. You can’t see that...’

‘I’ve always seen you clearly, Vegeta. More than you ever had.’

At that Vegeta snarls, stalking over to the other man, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to shove him back against the door, anger coiling hot through his chest. Goku doesn’t show much by way of reaction, looking down at him mildly, seemingly unconcerned.

‘You think that I’ve changed, somehow, that I’m...’

‘Vegeta,’ large hands lift, cupping cheeks, ‘You swore at a kid. Dick move, yeah, but you didn’t hurt him, you didn’t threaten him. You lost your cool a bit. That’s all. It happens. I’m not saying I want it to happen again, but I trust you. When are you going to start trusting yourself?’

‘I…’

Vegeta meets the other man’s gaze, searching for the doubt he sees in himself, but as always with Goku, there’s nothing but calm and complete trust. He sighs, closing his eyes, as warms thumb trace his cheekbones.

‘It may have been an...overreaction, on my part. I...don’t… I just don’t know how to gauge these things and...’

‘It’s fine, Geets. It’s not been that long, really, and it’ll take a while to get used to life with the kids. Don’t sweat it. Just…make it right, huh?’

He nods as best as he can in Goku’s grip, before the man leans in to press a kiss to his forehead and releases him. Vegeta’s heart slows it’s frantic pace, calming again as peace is made with his partner.

‘You wanna go sort it now?’

He nods, doesn’t say anything as he leaves his room to head for Gohan’s, clinging to that feeling of warm calm and acceptance, knocking lightly on the door and pushing in, not bothering to wait for the boy’s response. Gohan startles, sat cross legged on the bed, an open book in his lap.

‘Uh...Gohan...I need a word.’ He closes the door behind him, then pauses, looking at the boy who’s watching him cautiously, realising he has no idea what to say. But he supposes it’s straight forward enough.

‘Uhm, sure?’

‘I...owe you an...’ he takes a breath, reminds himself of Goku’s calm, swallowing down the need to assuage his own ego before all else. ‘I owe you an apology, for earlier. You were...right, in reminding me to mind my tongue around you and your brother. I should not have spoken to you as I did.’

Gohan’s eyes widen for a moment as he digests the words, before he nods hesitantly.

‘Uhm, well...that’s ok. I didn’t really feel good saying that stuff because you’re a grown up, but Goten’s little and it didn’t feel right.’

Despite the fact that there’s a part of Vegeta’s mind that wants to respond that the boy didn’t have a right to speak to him as he had, a larger part of him is pleased by his attitude, his dedication to defending his younger brother. He edges closer to the boy, nodding his approval.

‘Don’t ever let anyone sway you from what you believe is right, Gohan. Most people lose that conviction as they get older.’

Dark eyes widen again.

‘Even you?’

‘I...when I was younger than you are now, I wanted to defend my brother against everything. He never knew our mother, and my father wasn’t kind to him. It wasn’t Tarble’s fault, but he didn’t care. Eventually I...became too like my father. I stopped standing up for Tarble. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him but everything else I let them get away with, because I thought my father was right, Tarble needed toughening up. I was wrong. Too many times, about too many things, I am starting to realise.’

‘Wow. Does...that mean I can tell you if you’re being mean too then?’

‘Hn...don’t get cocky.’ Vegeta warns quietly, but he quirks a smile at the boy and receiving an equally shy one in return.

‘Thanks Vegeta.’

He nods and makes for the door, then pauses, turning to look at his partner’s son.

‘Gohan...you and Goten know my children. I’d...appreciate some assistance with finding suitable gifts for them.’

‘Umm...yeah, ok. Will you get us something too if we help?’

Vegeta lifts an eyebrow at the request, then smiles at the comment.

‘We’ll see. Don’t stay up too late.’

‘ ‘K. G’night Vegeta.’

‘Mmhmm.’

He slips from the room, pausing to poke his head into Goten’s room, finding the boy already in bed and deeply asleep and he slips out again, leaving him to it before returning to his own room.  
He’s greeted by a glorious view, one that causes his brows to lift in pleasant surprise as he shuts the door as quickly as he can behind him.

Goku’s clearly been waiting for him, thoughts from earlier playing on his mind. The TV is turned on, some random show with the volume just loud enough to cover their voices, and the world champion is reclined on the bed, magnificently nude and already hard, his fist slicked with lotion sliding languidly back and forth over his erection.

At Vegeta’s return, his head turns and he shoots an easy grin at the other man, his hand pausing in its motion, thumb resting on the crown.

‘All taken care of?’

‘Mm. And in all that time you’ve been taking care of yourself, clearly.’

‘Oh this?’ Arousal warms Vegeta’s loins at the sight. ‘Not the whole time. I listened in on you and Gohan for a bit. You did good with him.’

‘Ah...hah.’ Vegeta flushes under the compliment, embarrassment colouring his cheeks slightly.

‘So I came back here when I knew it was going to be alright, and I thought about you and how good a dad you are and….kinda how much I love you. And I guess I wanted to show you that, so I thought about all the ways I can do that.’

‘I...you think I’m a good father?’ Vegeta’s cheeks warm further.

‘Well yeah you care about the kids and you’re opening up for them. And it’s kind of cute and it’s kind of,’ he rolls over, stands from the bed and crosses to Vegeta, boxing him in against the door, ‘it’s kinda hot too.’

Vegeta tilts his head back, thudding lightly against the door as he looks up at Goku, lips parting as the younger man leans over him, his gaze dark.

‘That so?’ he manages to choke out as Goku grips his chin lightly, thumb running across his lower lip. It’s an unusual display from the usually easy going man to have him focused so intently, and it sends a thrill of excitement up his spine.

‘Uh-huh,’ is the only response he gets before lips cover his own, warm and soft, those large hands shifting to settle on his waist. Goku guides him away from the door, a forearm slipping behind his back to press him into his body. Heat suffuses him until he feels borderline feverish, lips parting beneath Goku’s allowing the larger man to slide his tongue against his own. Somehow, without noticing, he finds himself maneuvered to the bed, only realising Goku’s attention when the man is pressing him down and climbing atop him, so smooth and hard that Vegeta finds himself suddenly desperate to remove his own clothing.

‘Ka…’ he breathes, pulling away from his partner’s lips for a moment, only to have his jaw peppered with kisses, teeth tugging at his earlobe before scraping over his throat, nipping at the hollow of his clavicle. They pause there, enough for him to lift his head and meet Goku’s heated gaze, the cocky grin that spreads over full lips.

‘Want something, Ge?’

He grunts, frustrated, arching as best as he can beneath the other man’s bulk to press his swelling erection to the other man’s body, trying to convey his need. Goku only chuckles, dipping his head again to trace the lines of a collarbone with his tongue, following its length, tugging the fabric of his t-shirt aside until it threatens to tear, his other hand skimming down over the fabric to his waist, gripping the hem of the shirt to begin easing it up. The cool air of the room meets Vegeta’s skin, his stomach fluttering at the chill and Goku leans in, nipping a neat circle around his navel, hands fisted in the material of Vegeta’s shirt, drawing it taut against his body, pinning him.

It wouldn’t take much to pull free from it, Vegeta thinks, squirming under the slow, careful motions of Goku’s tongue as he traces the ridges of his abdominal muscles. He eases a hand into the other man’s thick hair, trying to tug him away, growling lightly when he isn’t heeded, squirming more vigorously now.

Goku takes the not so subtle hint, easing back and pinning him with an accusatory stare. He doesn’t speak, only narrowing his eyes as he leans over Vegeta, casting a shadow over him as he grips the material of his t-shirt, tearing it easily, parting the ruined fabric and simply returning to his previous motions, pressing kisses and nips to the expanse of Vegeta’s torso.

‘Kakarot...’ he growls out now, and the other man lifts his head again, shifting this time to lean over him once more, meeting his gaze. There’s a darkness to his gaze that hints at frustration, lips pressed firm as he gazes down at him, but Vegeta’s never been one for giving in when there’s something he wants, ‘...get a fucking move on would you?’

His chest heaves as he speaks.

Goku lifts an eyebrow, head cocking curiously.

‘Why?’

‘Why? Because I’m not a fucking woman who needs to be wooed and courted.’

‘So? I like it. I’m having fun. Aren’t you?’

Vegeta flushes, because of course he’s enjoying himself, his now fully stiffened arousal evidence enough of that as it presses into Goku’s lower abdomen. He shifts.

‘Yes, but...’

‘But what? What’s the rush, Vegeta?’

‘Just...it’s not necessary. I want you to fuck me, I don’t need all this foreplay shit.’

‘Huh, well that’s too bad,’ Goku answers simply, ‘cos I’m not letting you make me hurry up this time.’

‘But I...’

‘Why does it bother you so much? I know you like it, so why not let me?’

He doesn’t have an answer for that, all Vegeta knows is that there’s something about Goku’s slow, careful attentions that make him want to curl up and shy away from him. Part of him wanted not to have that, to lie under the other man and let his body be carefully manipulated, to allow himself to sink into the sensation of his skin tingling wherever Goku touched him.

Reclining his head against the mattress, he stares up at the ceiling, hoping his partner won’t press the point. Goku exhales slowly.

‘I won’t make ya go slow if you really don’t wanna, Geta. But...will you let me try at least? I wanna make you feel so good.’

Huffing, Vegeta closes his eyes, knowing full well that Goku is probably already aware of how he feels about it.

‘Do whatever you want.’

There’s no verbal response, but the bed shifts beneath Vegeta as Goku redistributes his weight, leaning down to press an almost chaste kiss to his lips before returning to his previous task, strong hands skimming down his arms to find his hands, winding fingers together. Lips ghost the line of his collarbone again, tongue laving hot against the skin of his chest, cooling trails in its wake until teeth worry at a nipple, teasing it to stiffness and Vegeta holds back his groan, choking it in his throat as his hips arch in response, pressing to Goku’s warm body again, heat pooling in his belly. Fingers tighten around his own, squeezing, reassuring, and he finds his anxiety eases a little, even as his arousal mounts.

He lifts his hips, intentionally this time, parting thighs to allow the larger man to settle between them more comfortably as he begins to slide down again. He takes his time, lips and tongue and teeth moving across his abdomen, teasing, making sure there isn’t any part of his belly left untouched, shifting back to ease lower, hands releasing his to grip at his hips as Goku’s tongue delicately traces the ridge of a hipbone, those warm hands sliding under his body to cup his backside, tilting hips before he takes him into his mouth.

A soft whine escapes him at the sudden flush of heat around his length, lips forming a snug ring about him, sliding up and down frustratingly slowly. His hands uncurl from sheets, finding purchase in Goku’s hair and he holds himself back from thrusting, pressing firmly to encourage the man to lower himself as far as he can, taking him in until he threatens to choke. Goku pulls back when his throat muscles constrict warningly and again Vegeta finds himself whining, this time at the loss of those lips around him. But then the larger man shifts again, wrapping arms around them to bring their bodies flush, legs parting and sliding until they’re interlocking, hips aligned and Goku holds him firmly in place as he rolls his pelvis, grinding their shafts together, tugging a moan from Vegeta’s throat.  
Every inch of his skin feels as though its aflame as he lies in Goku’s hold, allowing the man to dictate that agonising pace, feeling sweat spring onto his skin, heart pounding frantically as his cock throbs, pulsing, slick, pressure building behind his balls at the friction his partner is lavishing on him. A quick glance tells him that the younger man is barely faring any better, eyes hooded and hazy as he works them closer to their ending, unforgivingly slow in his movements and still somehow making Vegeta’s body writhe, pleasure singing up his spine until, to his own surprise, he finds himself convulsing, painting white streaks onto their stomachs, jaw clenched against his low moan as muscles spasm uncontrollably until all tension releases and he sags against plush pillows.

Against him, Goku breathes hard and fast, struggling as he is, to catch his breath and yet somehow still grinning that inane, familiar expression.

‘Asshole.’ Vegeta pants, turning his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck, hiding from him again as his heart begins to slow its frantic pace.

Goku, to his credit, merely chuckles, turning to press a kiss to Vegeta’s temple before he clambers to his feet to find something to clean their mess with. Vegeta reclines his head, dozing, eyes drifting shut as his body all but melts into the bed. Until, at least, something thwacks lightly into his stomach and he blinks down at the old t-shirt Goku’s just tossed at him. Coming awake, grumbling to himself, he wipes the mess away with it before throwing the soiled garment aside and curling in on himself again, pulling covers over his head. He can’t find the energy to get up and find night clothes, nor even to wash his face, instead letting himself succumb to the need for sleep.

He awakes somewhere near dawn, Goku pressed into his back, curled around him. As gently as he can, Vegeta detaches the man from him, sliding out of bed to dress and head to the spare room that they used as a mini gym, to get some time to himself before the rest of the household awoke.

An hour of exercise and a quick shower later, and he’s downstairs, making breakfast, nodding as a bleary eyed Gohan stumbles into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas. He offers a grunt to the boy by way of greeting. Unlike his father and younger brother, Gohan tended to wake early, often using the quiet of the early morning to study. Perhaps coincidentally, Vegeta had had the same idea, sat at the kitchen table, cereal and coffee to one side, laptop and books to the other.

They don’t say a word to each other, and he’s just fine with that, though the tension that he knew normally pervaded between them seems to have gone. For the moment, at least.

The boy sorts his own breakfast, a bowl full of surprisingly bland cereal, a piece of fruit, and a large glass of water. Vegeta raises a brow.

‘What, are you already in your forties? Eat some sugar, kid, you act like you’re older than I am.’

Gohan shrugs, seemingly unbothered by the comment in a way he wouldn’t have been before last night.

‘Mom says its good for me and that I shouldn’t eat sugar for breakfast.’

‘Of course she does,’ Vegeta mutters, glancing to his own empty bowl of porridge. He can’t be bothered to discuss the topic, so he turns back to his work, vaguely aware when the boy starts clearing the empty dishes from the table, stacking them into the dishwasher.

‘Gohan...how old are you?’

‘Um...ten.’

‘And your mother homeschools you?’

‘Yeah. Part-time. Why?’

‘...do you spend time with other kids? Other than your brother, and mine? Kids your own age?’

‘Um...well there’s a couple of kids I see at the market sometimes.’

‘And?’

Gohan blinks.

Vegeta sighs.

‘Y’know...I don’t know why I’m talking about this. It’s none of my fuc….it’s not my concern.’

‘What isn’t?’

He stands, wandering over Gohan and shutting the door to the dishwasher that he’s holding open.

‘That fact that your mother controls your life so tightly that you don’t have any friends.’

‘That’s not… She doesn’t...’ the boy sputters before his fists clench as he glares at Vegeta. ‘Don’t talk about my mom like that! And…I have friends. You can’t talk! You don’t!’

At the little display, Vegeta allows a smirk to cross his lips as he leans back against the counter to look down at the boy.

‘I don’t want friends. I’m a solitary, miserable bastard and god only knows why your father chooses to live with me.’

‘So now you’re mocking dad too?’

This is only going to go back to the row they had earlier and as much as he wants to upset the kid and tell him to piss off, his better judgement squashes it. For Goku’s sake, if nothing else.

‘Gohan…just…you’re a kid. Just...be a kid. Because it won’t be long before you’re not and then you’ll wonder what the hell you’ve spent your time doing. Or...don’t. Whatever.’  
He moves away again, taking a sip of rapidly cooling coffee as he sits back in front of his laptop. Gohan leaves quietly and Vegeta sighs, scrubbing his hands through his hair. Faintly, he catches the sounds of voices from upstairs, and a few minutes later Goku and Goten appear.

‘Morning, Geets.’

‘Morning ‘Geta.’

He nods briefly at the little-and-large versions of each other, wincing as they clatter about in the kitchen, Goku eventually settling at the kitchen table with a giant stack of toast, Goten at his elbow.

‘So you wanna go to the toy store today?’

‘Seems we had best, considering the party is tomorrow.’

‘Cool. We’ll eat and then go, huh? And we can get lunch when we’re out.’

Vegeta nods.

‘Does Gohan know?’

‘Yeah he’s getting ready now.’

‘Then you need to hurry up. If half of us are ready I’m not hanging around because you have no self-discipline.’

Goku mutters something around his toast, picking up a few more pieces as he takes them with him to get dressed. Goten follows suit, grabbing his own piece of toast and trotting out of the room behind his father.

Vegeta sighs, looking up to the ceiling as if he’d find some kind of compassionate deity there to end his suffering before setting to cleaning up once again.

\--

Pacing down the seemingly endless rows of plastic toys, Vegeta suppresses the urge to swear, managing to settle for muttering a few choice words under his breath instead.

Even with Gohan and Goten to guide him, he isn't sure he will be able to find anything for his own kids. Everything looks the same to him, bright colours sealed in plastic, fluffy animals and boxes of computer games. He wanders after the boys as they dart from aisle to aisle, Goku at his side, occasionally stopping to look at this or that. 

Goten suddenly appears in front of him, beckoning, and he harrumphs to himself before following. He's led to an aisle that makes his brows lift; rows of costumes and dress up props. He glances over his shoulder to Goku who merely shrugs and smiles. 

'Dress up? Really?' he asks the miniature version of Goku. 

Goten, never one for words, nods enthusiastically before pointing at some superhero costume, or at least, what Vegeta assumed is some kind of superhero, if the odd white billowing pants, coupled with black and gold cropped jacket were anything to go by. 

'God no.' 

'But he turns the bad guys to candy and eats them!' Goten whines. 

'That is… Bizarre.'

Gohan suddenly chimed in.

'What about this?' 

A similar pair of billowy pants, blue this time, accompanied by an ancient Egyptian style collar is indicated, a fake purple tail sewed on to the back of the trousers. 

'The fu…'

He glances to the boy, managing to snap his mouth shut on the word. 

'What even is it?' 

'He's the God of Destruction.'

'Of course…' Vegeta drones, idly musing that if he was forced to dress like that he might be tempted to destroy everything too. 'Nothing that involves being half naked.'

Goten, who had wandered up next to his brother pouts, before pointing to a white and purple bodysuit, again with tail, a domed, shiny purple helmet next to it. 

'Kakarot, can you believe the crap that our kids watch?' 

Goku shrugs. 

'I dunno, just a bit of fun, Geta. Good guys versus the bad guys, aliens and dinosaurs and stuff. Just like when we were kids, scept these guys can wear the costumes now. Don't you remember playing make believe stuff?' 

Vegeta blinks back at his partner slowly, because, no, he doesn’t remember. His father hadn't allowed such things in their home. Time not studying or working was time wasted. But that was a trauma for another time. 

He turns away. 

'These are all ridiculous.' He paces further down the aisle, noting a foam sword in a scabbard, pulling it from the shelf. 

'Oh that's so cool!' Goten announces. 'You picked the time traveller’s sword! He's awesome!' 

'Uh huh. And does the time traveller have a costume?' 

The small boy nods vigorously, before walking a few steps and stopping in front of something marginally less stupid; a royal blue body suit, complete with fake bulging foam muscles, a white and gold chest piece, and matching white gloves and boots. 

'And your certain Trunks will like this?' 

'Yeah! The time traveller is his favourite!' 

With a sigh, Vegeta nods, checking the price and pulling the suit off the rack and dumping it into the basket. 

'So why is the time traveller so cool, Goten?' Goku asks, grinning at his youngest. 

'Cus he uses a sword and time travels. And he goes back in time to save his mom and dad and their friends, cos otherwise he'd never be born and they're not strong enough to beat the bad guy.'

'So what's his name?' 

'Oh well he can't tell anyone in case they find out who he is, so he calls himself Mr Kantsei.'

Vegeta rolls his eyes, looking around for the girls section. It seemed awfully prescriptive to have a separate section for boys and girls, especially as there was nothing a boy could do that his little girl couldn't. Nevertheless he finds himself heading to the land of pink, immersing himself in frills and bows. 

He looks at the two boys, who now seem as unsure as he feels. 

'Bulla likes to dress up doesn't she?' 

'Uhm… Yeah?' 

'So would she like to be a superhero or like a fairy or something?' 

He looks to the boys, who shrug. 

'...Right. On my own now, huh?' 

Goku takes the opportunity to drape an arm around his shoulders, the weight of the limb somehow comforting. 

'I mean, she's your princess, right? But like, a kickass princess…' 

'Oh! The time traveller has a sister, right Goten? Like, in the show they don't talk about her much, cos she's in the future…' 

Vegeta frowns at how oddly convenient that is, but it made his life easier, and no doubt Bulma would squeal in delight at the idea of the twins in themed outfits. 

He wanders down the aisles to the display of pink and white dresses, finding the matching outfit easily. It was the exact same shade of blue, a sleeveless knee length dress with white tights, gold boots and white gloves. 

'I suppose she doesn't get a sword, huh?' 

The boys shake their heads and he frowns, looking about for a makeshift weapon for his daughter, when a tap at his shoulder catches his attention. 

Goku beams back at him, a red pole in hand. 

'Quarterstaffs are pretty cool, huh?' 

He takes it from the other’s hand, testing the weight of the plastic, extendable stick and nods, throwing it in with the other items.

‘Fantastic. Now let’s get out of here.’

‘Oh...’ the noise comes from Goten, stood nearby, looking slightly downcast, and he glances over to Gohan, who avoids his eyes.

‘...what?’

‘Might have mentioned that you said if we helped you find something for Trunks and Bulla you’d get us something.’

‘I...you...do you think I’m made of money?’

‘But you said! Last night...’

Vegeta glances back over his shoulder to look at the boy’s father who smiles benignly and shrugs.

‘You’d’a had a hard time otherwise, G.’

‘Why does my name get shorter every time you say it?’

‘Dunno. Maybe so it matches you?’

The noise of outrage that Vegeta knows he makes is one that he couldn’t describe in words if asked, and he turns on his heel.

‘Boys, let’s go. You’ve got five minutes to pick something and meet me at the checkout.’

They tear off without another word and Vegeta stalks towards the sales points, basket clutched in hand. Minutes later they appear, each with a piece of plastic that Vegeta doesn’t care to study too closely.  
Goku hovers at his shoulder, grinning, patting his boys on the head as they exit the store, heading into town to grab lunch.

–

Bulla and Trunk’s birthday party, a ridiculous affair laid on by a woman who clearly couldn’t commit to anything less than ‘exceedingly lavish’ is filled with as many adults that Vegeta doesn’t know as children. At a guess, he would say most of them were rich assholes, come to schmooze with the even richer Briefs, though Bulma’s skill at keeping those people suitably pacified whilst simultaneously holding them at arm’s length was matched only by her talent at throwing parties in the first place.

Vegeta straightens his collar as he gazes around the unfamiliar faces, ignoring curious glances, gift wrapped packages under his arm as he casts about uncertainly. Goku is already there, having come with ChiChi and the kids. He’d assured the other man that he’d be fine turning up alone, but now he was here, he realised he didn’t know where to go or what to do.

He’s saved by the appearance of one of Bulma’s staff, who takes the gifts from him and directs him to the woman. She’s standing at the bar, cocktail and cigarette in hand, wearing a dress that he’s not entirely sure is suitable for a children’s party, but damn if she doesn’t look good in it. He swallows slightly. The thought of cheating would never even cross his mind, but he can’t deny there was a reason he’d bedded her in the first place.

‘Ms Briefs,’ he greets, keenly aware of how much sway the woman held over his life...his kids, his potential career…

She turns at the sound of his voice, smiling politely at the couple she’s chatting with and excusing herself, turning the same polite smile on him.

‘Hey Vegeta. Good to see you, the kids will be so excited that you came. To be honest I thought you were going to make your excuses and bail on us.’

‘I make an agreement, and I keep to it.’

‘So I see. Very commendable.’ She takes a sip of her drink. ‘So, I hear you’re doing well with your studies. How are you finding the rest of your life in the free world?’

‘Tolerable,’ he answers, holding himself a little straighter. There had always been a challenge towards him from her, from the day they’d met. It had never been explicitly stated, but it was there, whether it  
was based off her dislike of his getting her pregnant and leaving her a single mother, or for potentially tarnishing her. But then, he was always up for a challenge, even when he wasn’t in his own territory. 

‘Interesting mix of people you have here. All of them have children who are friends with the twins?’

She smirks.

‘Everyone wants to be friends with the twins. I’m just giving them the opportunity.’

‘Very commendable.’ He smirks, watching as a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches, a slight smile curving red lips. She holds out a cigarette carton, offering and he makes to take one before he remembers himself, retracting his hand.

‘Oh? Suddenly shy?’

‘I...gave up. A while back.’

‘Why?’

He shifts his gaze slightly, just as a mop of black hair slides into his peripheral vision. Bulma chuckles.

‘I see. So sweet of you. And here I thought you were a bad, bad man.’

He lifts his chin.

‘Well, you would know.’

The smirk morphs into a wicked grin and she takes another sip of her drink.

‘I have other guests to attend to, but enjoy the party Vegeta. And don’t be shy at the presentation.’

‘Presentation?!’ The wording sets off alarm bells. ‘What do you mean?’

But the woman has already turned away, mingling with new guests and Vegeta is forced to grit his teeth, turning away, fists clenched at his sides.

‘Hey Geta. What’s up, you look kinda…’

‘What the fuck is this about a presentation?’ the former convict hisses at his partner as he approaches, and Goku’s eyes widen as he thinks, scratching at the tip of his nose.

‘Well…Bulma likes to put on a show. I think she gets everyone to go up on stage and give their presents to the kids in person.’

Vegeta’s stomach drops, his hopes of sliding under the radar for this entire thing evaporating.

‘...w...why?’

‘I dunno. That’s just...Bulma.’

‘But...everyone?’

‘Uh huh.’

‘But that will take hours and I...I can’t go up there.’

‘Why not? You got them great presents, and they’ll be real happy to see you Vegeta.’

‘All these rich bastards have probably gotten them the best presents money can buy and I got them fucking dress up costumes. I’ll be humiliated in front of every one of these fuckers, and she knows it! I bet that’s why she agreed to let them invite me. She knew she was going to have a chance to make me seem cheap in front of the kids so they’ll hate me!’

Goku tilts his head now, his grin dropping to a more quiet smile as he drops a hand onto his shoulder.

‘Nah. I don’t think so. That’s not like Bulma…or well, it is. But I don’t think it’s for you. Bulma knows the kids love you and they’d be sad if you stopped coming. She wouldn’t do something to make it so that you didn’t want to come back.’

‘You’re...’

‘Attention everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, can I have your attention?’

Vegeta’s head swivels, and he finds himself watching Bulma as she stands on a stage he hadn’t noticed before, the twins at her sides, beaming at the crowd.

‘Thank you everyone…’

He zones out as he watches, his heart speeding up in his chest, his breath becoming heavy, and it’s only Goku standing beside him, sliding his hand surreptitiously into his, that stops him making his excuses and leaving.

The scene is bizarre as the kids stand on stage, being presented with box after box, each something elaborate and expensive and he cringes internally. Goku squeezes his hand before he heads up onto stage himself, along with ChiChi and the boys. Gohan and Goten present their own gifts, enthusiastically received, and he rolls his eyes, along with Bulma, as Goku presents his gift of…

‘Martial arts lessons from the world’s leading martial arts champion. Again. Thanks, Uncle Goku,’ Bulma drones, waving him off the stage even as he scoops the twins into his arms for a hug and then hops off, straight into the crowd, ignoring the steps entirely.

And then Vegeta hears his name being called, and he trudges up to the stage as if he’s applying for parole all over again. He refuses to show his fear to the woman though, straightening again and he approaches with his chin held high, offering as much of a smile to the kids as he can as they grin up at him. He takes the gifts he’s brought from the table they’re arranged on, small and insignificant looking compared to the others, and presents each to his children, watching as they tear them open with glee.

There’s a moment of quiet confusion, then delight spreads over the kids’ faces as they realise what they’ve been presented with and Trunks swings the plastic sword with unfettered delight as Bulla hugs the dress she’s been gifted and throws herself into her father’s arms. He freezes, not expecting the display, before holding his daughter tightly, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair as he approaches.  
The moment is brief, he’s ushered off stage after a minute to continue the presentations, but he does so with perfect calm, quietly delighted by the children’s reactions.

The rest of the afternoon passes in something of a blur. Guests begin to file out, until only the closer friends of the Briefs family remain and Vegeta finds himself facing his children again, dressed in the costumes he’s bought. He’s met with a myriad of questions, how did he know, does he like the show, can they watch it together, can they play good guy vs bad guy?

Somehow, he loses track of the time that passes until it’s late evening, finding himself with Bulla resting against him, dozing, Trunks resting his back against his arm, Goten and Gohan playing together at his feet and it’s altogether too sweet, too domestic and yet somehow brings him more contentment than he’d ever thought he’d experience.

From inside the house, he catches sight of figures moving towards him, instantly recognizing the silhouettes of Goku and Bulma.

‘Looks like you’re all having fun,’ Bulma offers by way of greeting, smiling at the group. Vegeta doesn’t meet her gaze, looking down at the children, before flicking his gaze to Goku.

‘Mommy, can Daddy stay here with us? He doesn’t have to go home, does he?’ Bulla asks sleepily.

‘Not tonight dear.’

‘But Mommy, I want him to stay with us!’

With his headstrong daughter tucked into his arms, Vegeta sniggers to himself as Bulma’s miniature version glares up at her.

‘Well I think your father might like to go home and sleep at his own house, especially since he didn’t bring anything for staying over. But maybe next time.’

That makes him sit up a little, eyes meeting the scientist’s and she rolls her eyes at the defeat.

‘But…only if he keeps being an adorably good father to you like he is right now.’

And of course, his reputation is suddenly shattered as Bulma grins wickedly again.

Bulla’s bigger, blue eyes turn to him.

‘Will you daddy? Will you stay next time?’

He heaves a breath and sighs.

‘I guess so brat.’

She grins up at him then yawns and with a decisive clap of her hands, Bulma announces that its bedtime. He’s gifted a kiss on the cheek from his daughter as she wishes him good night, a hug from his son as he retires and he watches them treat Goku to the same before they shuffle out, now under the care of their grandparents. Gohan and Goten leave with ChiChi a few minutes later, as the woman announces there’s studying to be done tomorrow. He waves them goodbye.

Bulma eyes him quietly as Goku plops down next to him.

‘You did good today. I hope you can keep it up.’

‘Oh believe me,’ Vegeta snorts, ‘I can always keep it up.’

Besides him, Goku laughs, before leaning in, pressing a kiss to his temple. Vegeta shoves him away, flushing, not sure how to react to being the subject of a public display of affection.

‘You two are adorable. You suit each other. But just so long as you know, Vegeta, if you ever do anything to hurt my children...’

‘I won’t,’ Vegeta cuts in, meeting his childrens’ mother’s gaze levelly. ‘I’m a shitty person, sure, but I have every intention of being a good father. Don’t think you can assume shit about me because of my past, woman.’

‘Don’t give me any cause to and I won’t.’

It’s another challenge, but one that warms him to try and meet, because the woman was, frankly, a bitch, but clearly a great mother, and that suited him just fine.

‘C’mon you two. Get along, for the kids, huh?’ Goku mumbles.

‘Oh I think we’ll get along just fine.’ Bulma winks. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

Easing away from Goku’s attempts to nuzzle at him, he stands.

‘We’d best go. Stuff to do.’

‘Oh I’m sure.’ She lights a cigarette as she looks at them. ‘No kids at the house tonight huh?’

‘Yup,’ Goku announces, a little to easily. Vegeta cringes.

‘So...a night full of...’

‘We are not discussing this, woman. You barely know me.’

‘Oh but I remember your performance well enough.’ She drags her gaze heavily over his frame, snorting a laugh when Goku pulls him against his own body possessively.

‘Anyway, goodnight you two. Go have fun.’

‘Oh we will.’

‘For god’s sake, Kakarot, shut up.’ Vegeta shoves his arm off before he looks back to the woman leaning on the railing. ‘Oh and…uh, Ms Briefs’

‘You can call me Bulma.’

‘Right, Bulma. I...appreciate your invitation to today. And...to stay.’

‘Well just don’t make me regret it. I’d hate to have to take you off the list for family and friends events.’

His eyebrows lift at the insinuation before he forces them back down again, attempting to appear as blasé as possible. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

But he didn’t really mind the notion of being a family man.


	2. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From birthdays to christmas. No points for guessing what time of year I wrote this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter isn't beta'd because I ran out of time so....sorry.

It’s the familiar squeal of the alarm clock that wakes Goku at 6am and he groans to himself, opening his eyes and rolling in tangled sheets, reaching out for the other body that he knows should be beside him. Sure enough, his hand finds the solid bulk of a warm body beneath blankets, and he tightens his grip, rolling over to press against Vegeta’s back.

There’s no response from the smaller man, slumbering on blissfully unaware of Goku’s attentions, and for once, he’s inclined to leave his partner to rest. He’d been pulling a lot of evening and night shifts at the security job he worked part time, eager to prove he was able to support himself as he worked towards his degree, and Goku must have been deeply asleep when he crept in last night. Or, more likely, this morning.

Pressing briefly into the other’s back, he brushes a kiss over an exposed temple before rolling away, padding to the ensuite bathroom to shower. It takes a minute for the water to warm and he grimaces as he steps under the too-cool-spray, shivering until it warms sufficiently, running over his to do list for the day as he sets to bathing.

He’d need to make sure the boys were up, ready to drop off at the school they attended ad hoc. Normally Chi-Chi handled the morning school run, and he’d take them in the afternoon, but his ex had gone away on holiday, leaving the boys with him entirely for the next few weeks. He couldn’t say he enjoyed being up this early, but it was great to see his kids so much. He grins at the thought. He had big plans for this afternoon, once he’d picked them up. With Christmas rapidly approaching, he had every attention of experiencing as much of it with them as possible, and it would start with a visit to the market that had set up in town.

Stepping out of the shower, Goku towels off, mouth salivating at the thought of all the food stalls that would be set up, all the goodies he could have that weren’t available any other time of year. Mince pies, mulled wine and cider, rich hot chocolate, roasted chestnuts and everything spiced. He wasn’t much for presents and gifts, stuff didn’t really interest him, but there was something awfully special about wandering around a snowladen winter village with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and something meaty and delicious in the other.

He pads back into the bedroom, fumbling in the dark for the clothes he’d discarded the night before, unwilling to turn on the light and risk disturbing Vegeta. As much as winding the ex-felon up was fun most of the time, disturbing the man when he was tired turned him into an outright troll to deal with, and Goku only risks a light kiss to his temple again once he’s dressed, before heading out to start the day.

Gohan is already up and, of course, has roused his brother, who sits half asleep at the breakfast table. Joining his children, he eats as much as he can fit in in the limited time they have before he prods them into the car for school. They’re late, of course, they always are when he drops them in, one of the many things Chi-Chi would curse at him for, but he couldn’t imagine how fifteen minutes would make much of a difference to their day anyway.

Task completes, he heads for the studio, greeting the other instructors as they file in for the day. Krillin is first to greet him of course, with the standard fist bump and grin and then the morning is lost to classes and timetables. There’s some admin, too, but Goku finds he’s never had much of a head for that, and these days he usually leaves it to 18. The woman had an uncanny knack for numbers, and they’re all more than happy to let her deal with the accounting side of things.

Midday brings lunch, and Goku takes the chance to step out with Krillin, heading down the street to a favoured sandwich shop. 

‘So...’ Krillin starts as the door to the gym swings shut behind them, ‘Boys are keeping you busy then, huh?’

‘You have no idea. I love my kids but… I have no idea how Chi-Chi does this all the time.’

Krillin laughs.

‘Well maybe you give Chi-Chi more of a break after this, huh? Take the boys on more often in the mornings.’

Goku remains silent at that, mulling over the logistics as best as he can.

‘I...don’t think that will work.’

‘Geez, Goku, you just admitted how much hard work having kids is and now you’re saying that you’re not going to help Chi-Chi out more?’

‘Nah, it’s not that I’m not happy to. It’s just...things are kinda...delicate right now.’

Krillin looks up at him, head cock questioningly before his eyes narrow in understanding.

‘Oh. Right. Vegeta.’

‘Yeah…’

‘...Goku...you know I support you in everything, right? But don’t you think this thing with Vegeta has gone a bit too far?’

‘Krillin, this ‘thing’ is my relationship. He makes me happy.’

‘A convicted murderer makes you happy? I’ve always known you’re odd, Goku, but even for you that’s weird.’  
Goku shrugs, trying to ignore the irritation stirring in his chest.

‘He’s not like he was when we met. He’s not dangerous.’

‘He’s still on parole, right?’

‘Yeah. And meeting with his parole officer every week. They’re happy with his progress.’

‘Hn,’ Krillin grunts, pushing the door to the shop open. Goku squeezes in behind him, to join the back of a significant queue, managing to catch the attention of the guys behind the counter. They had a standing arrangement. It wouldn't be long until they were served.

Lacing his fingers behind his head, Goku glances down to Krillin.

‘I was thinking of heading to that new fair thing after work. Y’wanna come?’

‘You taking the boys?’

‘Course.’

‘And Vegeta?’

‘If he wants’ta.’

‘Then I’ll pass.’

‘But Krillin...’

‘Look, I get it. You trust him. But I don’t, I can’t, and I still can’t believe you’re letting him be around your kids.’

‘Bulma lets him around her kids. His kids. Their kids.’

‘Yeah but Bulma has security guards watching him at all times. You’re...trusting Goku. Too trusting.’

‘He wouldn’t hurt them. Even if I did leave him alone with them. He’s not the same, Krillin, I promise.’

‘Sorry Goku. He makes me nervous, and even if I didn’t know his history...the guy’s kind of a dick. I don't know what you see in him.’

Huffing, Goku pushes through the crowd to the waving staff member, taking the large bag of food from them and handing over a fistful of notes. Without a word to Krillin he heads back out the shop, making for the gym, his best friend on his heels as irritation coils through his chest. Why couldn’t he just trust him and give Vegeta a chance?

‘See? Even this isn’t like you, Goku! You’ve never been pissed like this. He’s changing you.’

At that, Goku snorts, throwing a cursory glance over his shoulder to the shorter man.

‘Yeah. Well maybe you’ve never seen me in love before.’

He turns away, noting how the sound of light footsteps stop for a second, before retuning in rapid succession as the other martial artist rushes to catch up to him.

‘Love?! Are you kidding me? But...’

Goku stops, turning to look at his best friend, his childhood friend, who had stood by him through everything so far. Bar this, apparently.

‘Krillin… I know, right? I know how it looks, I know people think he’s taking advantage of my ‘good nature’ or whatever. But can you just trust me that I know what I’m doing?’

Krillin huffs a little, deflating.

‘...Fine. But...I’m still not coming with. He creeps me out.’

‘You’ll get used to him. He’s more talk than anything. ‘Cept if you really piss him off.’

‘That's... really not comforting. But you asked me to trust you so… I’m sure you know what you’re doing. And maybe, if he chills a bit more, we can hang out or something.’

‘Sure. We can work something out,’ he smiles down at the smaller man, relieved, ‘Thanks Krillin...I guess it isn’t easy for you, but trust me, it’s all good.’

They walk the rest of the short distance back to the studio in companionable silence, eventually returning to the more usual topics of upcoming competitions as they lunch, before returning to their classes for the rest of the day. 3pm rings in the beginning of the after-school classes, droves of kids of all ages descending on them.

Goku had no complaints. Kids were easy, straightforward to deal with, and came to class with an enthusiasm and determination he rarely saw with any of his other students. And of course, the feeling seems to be mutual, most of the kids taking pride in the notion that their teacher was not only a world champion, but one of the most fun grown ups they know.

So it comes with a chorus of groans from his usual 4pm class when he announces that he’s not going to be taking their class today, offering apologies as a put-out Yamcha tries to get the kids enthusiastic for the notion of being taught by him. Goku slides from the training room, hopping into the car to race to the school and pick up the boys. They’re already waiting, standing under the school’s security lights as the sun sets.

Boys safely in the car, he turns around and heads for home.

‘So, you guys all ready to go to the christmas fair?’

‘Sure Dad. Are we going straight there?’ Gohan asks, sliding his backpack, full to the brim with books, into the footwell.

‘Well go home and wash up first, yeah? And see if Vegeta wants to come, he should be awake by now.’

‘You think he’ll want to?’

‘Probably not. But we’ll make him anyway. He needs to be less of a scrooge, don’tcha think?’

Goten squeals with laughter at the comment and Goku grins back at his youngest, guiding the car back to Vegeta’s oddly suburban house with its immaculately mowed lawns. It stands out as a stark contrast to some of the other houses in the street, however, in that it’s the only house not decorated with sparkling lights. Instead it sits in relative darkness, curtains drawn, emiting only a faint yellow glow.

They pull into the driveway, slotting alongside Vegeta’s monster of a classic car, and pile out, making for the front door. Instantly the boys race upstairs to change and Goku shakes his head, shutting the door behind him and dumping backpacks and boots on the floor. A wash of blue light from the living room tells him Vegeta’s location and he peers in to find the man sat cross legged on the sofa, laptop perched on his knees as he taps furiously at his keyboard.

‘Hey Geets.’

A grunt, as always is his only greeting, but his fingers slow their furious pace upon the keyboard, dark eyes flicking up to meet his own.

‘You keep staring at that screen like that you’re gonna need to get glasses.’ Goku warns gently, easing into the room.

‘You’re not my mother, Kakarot, stop pestering me about it.’ the shorter man growls, though even as he turns his gaze back to the monitor, he squints.

‘You’d look cute in glasses.’

Dark eyes flick back at him to glare, sparing him his attention for a second before he returns to his task again. 

‘So I was thinking….’

‘Kakarot, I’m trying to work.’

‘Yeah but I bet you’ve been like that for hours. You need a break, Geta, and we haven’t seen each other properely for days what with work and all.’

Surprisingly elegant fingers slow in their pace again.

‘Work is important, Kakarot.’

‘Yeah, but so is, y’know, living and enjoying life. C’mon, just hear me out.’

The tapping stop ad Vegeta huffs, turning his gaze to him.

‘Fine.’

‘So there’s this christmas...’

The moment the C word leaves Goku’s mouth, Vegeta rolls his eyes and he can almost visibly see his partner turning off from the conversation.

‘...Geta?’

‘I’m not interested, Kakarot. Christmas is for children. That may be why you like it so much, but I have managed to mature beyond such things.’

‘But Vegetahhh…’

‘Don’t do the whining brat thing, it won’t change my mind.’

‘...There’ll be food. And we haven’t got anything in the house.’

That at least causes Vegeta’s head to turn towards him, brows furrowed.

‘So rather than go and buy something, you thought it best to come home and tell me we don’t have anything?’

‘Well...I thought we’d got to the fair. The kids really want to go. And I promised I’d take ‘em and I haven’t seen you all day,’ he shifts slightly, weighing the other’s mood as Vegeta stares back at him stoically before he crosses to him, resting his head in Vegeta’s lap, looking up at him with the largest puppy-dog eyes he can muster.

The older man tuts, folding his arms n his chest, lips set firm, and Goku lets a little wobble cross his lower lip.

‘Please Vegeta? I won’t get to spend any time with you if you don’t, and I promise it won’t be as bad as you think.’

‘Kakarot, it’s a christmas fair. it’s going to be full of people, noise, children, garish decorations, irritating music and the kind of blend of forced joviality, empty claims of peace and love, and rampant consumerism for crap you don't need that makes me want to vomit. What could possibly make it better?’

He’s expected this bluster, and Goku smiles quietly up at his partner, resting a hand on his knee before allowing it to creep higher. 

‘Well there’s food...and there’s me...and if you come, I’ll get you a present...’

‘You know as well as I do...’

Goku slides his hand higher as the other man talks, listening intently in case the boy’s start to walk downstairs, even as he palms over his crotch.

‘Or maybe I should have said….I’ll get you a present and you’ll come.’

Vegeta’s mouth snaps shut, and he swallows thickly.

‘You’re a fucking degenerate, you know that?’

Goku only grins, feeling oddly slender fingers slide into his hair, though they retract quickly at the thunder of feet on the stairs as the boys race down.

Standing, Goku shoves away from his boyfriend just as his children tear into the room.

‘Good news boys, ‘Geets is coming with us! So get your coats and let’s go get some food and christmas spirit, huh?’

It doesn’t taken anymore encouragement for Goten and Gohan to run back into the lobby, grabbing outerwear and Vegeta grumbles as he shoves to his feet, throwing on the dark hoody that’s draped over the arm of the sofa and stomping out in to the hall with them. In short order they’re dressed for the cold and Goku takes a second to dash up the stairs as they do, exchanging the gi for t-shirt and jeans, stuffing his feet into sneakers as Vegeta laces up boots and then throws the door open, guiding the ‘brats’ out.

They take Vegeta’s car, of course, Goku’s mini struggling to keep up with the strain of two adults and two growing boys, and he pulls off the driveway, heading back towards town. It’s a short drive, but even by the time they get there the temporary car parks that have been set up are nearly full and squeezing a classic in proves to take some manoeuvring into tightly crowded bays.

But Vegeta is an expert in parking, or so he claims, and Goku hasn’t the heart to tell him otherwise. Not when the man’s patience will be tested by the next few hours.

In spite of the knowledge, he grins, heading for the entrance gate with the boys just ahead of him, his hand subtly finding Vegeta’s, knuckles brushing. He won’t tolerate full hand holding, so this would be the most he could hope for, for now, but he’s pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t pull away from the contact.

The entrance to the fair is...bright. Wooden huts draped with fairy lights that emit a soft yellow stand proudly, flanked by wooden fences laden with greenery, fake snow heavy on every semi-horizontal surface. Even at the gates they can already hear the sounds of brass bands playing in the distant, discordant against the chirpy christmas tunes flowing from a radio in the admittance stand.

Goku greets the teenager working at the counter with an excited grin, all bit bouncing on the balls of his feet. Vegeta looks pointedly anywhere but at him as he pays for them, and once in he trails behind him. Goten and Gohan dart ahead a way, instantly attracted by a stall selling hot chocolate with every possible accoutrement. As the sun sets and the temperature drops, he can’t say he blames them and he sidles beside them, letting them order want, adding his own in before turning to his partner.

‘You want one, Geets?’

‘I am not a child.’

‘Nah...but it’s hot chocolate though. It’s good.’

A thick eyebrow lifts, but he doesn’t refuse again and Goku orders something basic, though livened up with just a dash of something alcoholic. 

Vegeta takes it wordlessly, blowing briefly on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. Eyebrows lift, pleasantly surprised and Goku grins.

‘Good huh?’

Vegeta smothers the expression, setting his face back into its usual sullen expression, though he licks the liquid from his lips.

‘It’s not the worst.’

They begin walking again, Gohan and Goten growing impatient, wanting to head to a nearby petting zoo where they could feed and pet real life reindeer.

‘You look like you’ve never had hot chocolate before.’ Goku observes, watching his boyfriend taking another sip of his drink, the deep furrow between his eyes loosening slightly as he does.

‘I haven’t.’

Shock tears through him for a brief moment at Vegeta’s blunt admission, and he sputters, watching Vegeta’s expression change to one of faint amusement.

‘B..but how?’

‘Remember that I am not native to this continent, Kakarot,’ he takes a sip of his drink again, ‘It rarely got cold enough to need hot drinks where I am from originally, and if it did, tea was the norm. Hot confections as a drink...we knew of it, but there was no cause to ever have it.’

‘I forgot you’re not from round here. You don't sound any different from anyone else.’

‘I picked up the accent. I was still a child when my family moved here, after all.’

‘You never had anything nice to drink as a kid?’

‘My father didn’t believe in exposing us to anything to fanciful. It was why even when we began to integrate with the community, such as we did, he wouldn’t allow us to celebrate christmas. When I was in school, were were supposed to be in some sort of play. He forbade me and my brother to be in it, and expressly told my teachers that we were to spend our time doing something more constructive. We ended up with private tutelage.’

‘Private what now?’

‘We were homeschooled, but a private tutor. My father felt public education wasn’t focused enough.’

‘Oh...so like, you really never celebrated christmas?’

‘No. And I have no inclination to start now. I will tolerate this, and those ludicrous decorations, but I need nor want any part of it.’

‘That’s just because you haven’t found the bits you like yet! You like the hot chocolate, right?’

‘It’s...pleasant enough.’

‘So there we go!’

‘I suspect, although this is purely on observations of...you, that there is more to christmas than hot chocolate.’

‘There is! And I’m gonna show you all of it, Vegeta. I mean, look at the decorations! They’re great, huh?’

‘They’re ridiculous. Why have so many lights, and so many colours? And this...shiny, paper stuff...’

‘Tinsel?’

‘Yes, that. It’s bizarre, and don’t start me on the fucking trees inside.’

‘But...’

‘No!’ Vegeta stomps a little further away, from where the boys have moved on from petting reindeer to a variety of the farmyard animals that have been placed in a nativity-esque scene. Albeit one in utter chaos, the doll of baby Jesus lying on the floor amidst goat droppings, Mary and Joseph being licked by an inquisitive cow. Barking a laugh at the chaos, he settles his gaze on the boys, watching them carefully.

Goku appears at his shoulder.

‘Goten’s getting braver, huh?’ he comments into the smaller man’s ear.

Vegeta grunts in response, and Goku has the desire to press into that warm back, circle his arms around the cut waist and meld them together. But Vegeta wouldn’t appreciate the public display, and, Goku, reckoned, most of the public wouldn’t appreciate it either. Not that that would stop him. Vegeta’s was the only opinion he truly cared about, and he wouldn’t risk upsetting him. Not yet, anyway.  
They stand a while, watching the boys as they make their way around the various animals, patting lambs and calves and kids, feeding them carrots and greens until they eventually began to tire. He notes it immediately in his youngest, the way he starts to drag his heels as he walks around the pens and with a casual pat to Vegeta’s rear, startling the other man into an awkward squawk, he scoops his youngest up.

‘C’mon guys, food time, Geets is getting hungry and we all know we don’t like Geets when he’s hungry.’

Vegeta mutters something under his breath but allows himself to be navigated through the fair to a variety of stands, and Goku smiles as the man;s head lifts, eyes lighting as the scent of rich spices reach them.

There’s reindeer burgers first, with cranberry sauce, and sausages wrapped in bacon, followed by dessert pies; fruits spiced with cinnamon and brandy, and drinks to accompany; eggnog snowballs and mulled ciders and it doesn’t take long to catch the telltale loosening of Vegeta’s shoulders as he begins to relax once his belly is full.

It takes a little while for them to let their food go down, perched on a bench as fake snow falls softly around them, and Goku presses up against his partner, feeling the solid warmth of his body against him. Vegeta remains tense and upright, eyes scanning the crowds that pay them no mind, more interested in the carolling display going on by a choir of off-key school children. 

‘Sounds like a bag of cats being tortured.’ Vegeta grunts, and Goku laughs mildly at the observation, easing an arm around the smaller man’s waist. He doesn’t pull away, but nor does he relax in to the hold and Goku commits to waiting patiently, taking in the sights around them, warmed by the displays of twinkling lights.

‘It’s pretty, huh?’ he comments, half listening to an inquisitive Goten asking a nearby Santa why he wasn’t busy making toys. Gohan, a little older and worldy-wiser, guides his younger brother away, back to where the adults perch on their bench.

Vegeta doesn’t respond, to either the boys, or him, and when the chill of the night starts to steal through his clothes, he stands, stretching, tugging the other man and his sons with him.  
‘Alright, c’mon, let’s go find something else, it’s gettin’ borin’ here.’

‘What else is there to do?’

‘Oh, well I think there’s some fair ground rides, and some shops and stuff we can have a look round. I’m not gonna buy anything but...it’s nice to look at.’

‘Isn’t that just a waste of time?’ Vegeta mumbles, but already the boys are off at the word ‘fairground’ and Goku is force to give chase, if only to pay for admission when the boys actually got there. Once again he and Vegeta are relgated to standing and waiting for the boys, but there by the fence, watching them on a small coaster, Goku finds he doesn’t mind, slipping an arm around an unresisting Vegeta’s waist again.

From the corner of his eye, he catches sight of another couple watching them, disdain on their faces and with anger curling hot through his chest, he smiles brightly at the man and woman, offering them a wave. It’s enough of a motion to catch Vegeta’s attention and he looks over, flushing when he realises what’s going on, attempting to pull away. Goku only tightens his grip, pulling him more firmly into his body, pressing his cheek to the older man’s temple.

‘Don’t let’em bother ya, Geets. Whadda they know?’

‘That really how you feel? Your heart’s going a mile a minute. Being nice to them won’t change anything.’

‘Being aggressive won’t either. Let em think what they want, we got as much right here as they do.’

Vegeta only grunts again, visibly relieved when the boys get off the ride and tear away from them to the next ride, forcing them to give chase to the next one, again.  
‘You don’t wanna go on yourself?’ Goku asks as they watch the kids be strapped into the next ride.

‘No. I don’t need to be thrown upside down to get my kicks,’ Vegeta answers levelly, before glancing at him over his shoulder, ‘Or...not by a machine, anyway.’

Goku grins back, looking around again, something in the distance catching his eye.

‘Wait for the boys, eh? I’lll be back in a sec.’

‘Kakarot, where are you...’

He’s gone before his partner can finish his sentence, making a beeline for a teenager who’s wandering around the fairground, selling sprigs of a green plant with small white berries on it. The boy looks surprised at his approach, the tray of leaves still full but he purchases one happily enough and darts back to Vegeta, who lifts an eyebrow at the item clasped between forefinger and thumb.

‘You bought a twig?’

‘It’s mistletoe.’

‘It’s what now?’

‘Mistletoe. It's a tradition’

‘...uh huh. Well since you have a tradition to bring a tree into the house and hang balls off it why am I not surprised you have one to buy random twigs.’

‘Nah, Vegeta, you don’t understand.’

‘Clearly.’

‘It’s tradition….if two people are standing under mistletoe, they have to kiss.’

Again one of those dark eyebrows lifts, and Goku grins back down at his partner, lifting the hand containing the plant before Vegeta snatches his wrist, pinning it to his side.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

‘Ummm….getting you to kiss me?’

‘Here?! There are people around!’

‘Well, yeah. So?’

‘Kakarot, no one wants to see that and ...’

‘Is this cos of that couple earlier? Or do you just not like kissing in public in general?’

‘Both.’

Vegeta releases his wrist, before folding his arms over his chest.

‘Anyway, we’ve been here long enough now, have we not? Seen enough of the festivities?’

‘Ah...well, I guess.’

Gohan and Goten take that opportunity to suddenly appear beside them.

‘Hey you guys, whad’ya say? Ready to go home.’

Goten, eyes beginning to droop, nods slowly. Gohan merely shrugs.

‘I guess. Can we go back through the shops though? I like all the old toys.’

Goku nods, motioning for the boys to walk on ahead, though he ends up taking Goten by the hand, guiding his miniature version through the throngs of people, occasionally lifting him to have a look at a stall here and there where there was something interesting on offer. Vegeta walks beside them silently, occasionally lifting an eyebrow, or tutting at some overpriced item. By the time they reach the exit of the market, Goku’s carrying a number of bags, some as gifts for family and friends, some trinkets and food items just for himself. His partner caries nothing, of course and they bundle back into the car to drive home on an increasingly frosty night, the boys dozing in the back seat.

So worn out by the active evening, Gohan and Goten head to their rooms almost immediately, and Goku wishes them a good night before slumping onto the sofa.

‘Whoo, good night, huh?’

‘It was...fine.’

‘Fine, huh? So not as horrible as you thought it was going to be?’

‘Don’t push it Kakarot. This christmas nonsense is still ridiculous, but if you get some joy from it then I will accept it. Although it’s not as though you’ve given me much of a choice.’

The shorter man eyes the fake christmas tree in the corner of the room as he speaks.

Goku smiles up at him, choosing silence, before patting the space next to him on the sofa invitingly. It was fairly obvious that Vegeta wasn’t going to go in for christmas the way he did, there was no reason for him to. But that wasn’t going to stop him from trying and he cuddles in closer to the smaller man, resting his head on his shoulder, dozing under the light flickering from the TV. It’s hours later when he wakes, his head in Vegeta’s lap, a blanket drawn over him and he grins, leaning up to press a kiss to his partner’s temple before dragging him up to bed.

His plans, however, go away, the moment they’re heads touch the pillow they fall asleep, and Vegeta is already up and out to work when Goku awaits the next morning.

He grins, stretching, climbing out of bed to run the boys to school, before putting his plan into motion. A self-proclaimed hermit, Vegeta rarely left the house when he didn’t need to, and socialised even less, preferring to while away his time training, learning or working. Since he had left the prison, he’d seen his family a handful of times, and Goku had every intention of fixing that.

He sinks down into a chair at the kitchen table, shovelling cereal into his mouth with one hand as he thumbs through his phone, finding Tarble’s number. He was in contact with the junior member of the family fairly regularly, the younger man always happy to chat, especially if there’s was a chance of seeing his brother.

Finishing his cereal he puts in a brief call, explaining his plan to the youngest relative.

‘Christmas dinner? Really?’ the young man asks dubiously.

‘Yeah, I’m a great cook, and I figure food’s the way to Vegeta’s heart, right?’

‘Well you’re not wrong there.’

‘Cool. So will you and your Dad join us? No gifts or anything, and don’t tell him, just come by.’

‘...I think you underestimate how much my brother hates surprises.’

‘Oh he’ll be alright, as long as he’s fed.’

On the other end of the phone, Tarble audibly sighs. 

‘If you’re certain. I’ll tell my father. He might not come though. You know he’s grumpier than Vegeta, right?’

‘Yeah, but...just try, huh? Just call and let me know at least a couple of days before.’

‘Sure, Goku. And thanks for trying. It’ll be nice to spend sometime with everyone.’

‘No problem. See ya.’

He hangs up without another thought and then sets to making plans. There was a little over a week to christmas, but he’d have to be careful not to go through the preparations too fast, in case he alerted the other man. Still, he could make a start.

He fills the next few days with quiet preparations, dashing out at lunchtimes to buy this or that, leafing through cookbooks when the other man isn’t around. He decides on four courses at least, not knowing what Vegeta Senior’s tastes were. But everyone liked meat, right? And pudding, couldn’t forget pudding. When the boys are back with ChiChi it makes it even easier, not having to run them to school, and he starts scribbling down his ideas. Goten and Gohan would be spending Christmas with their mother, so it was one less thing to consider.

If Vegeta was curious about the growing pile of food in the fridge, he didn’t dwell on it long. He’d enquired briefly once, but had been satisfied when Goku mumbled something about stocking up in case the shops were closed over the Christmas break, His partner had shrugged, grabbed a handful of roasted chestnuts that Goku had become fond of, and disappeared to study again.  
Christmas eve rolled around with barely any warning. Stood in the light casting from the fridge, Goku smiles down at the haul, manoeuvring as big a bird as he could find out and onto a counter top to stuff. Of course the other man takes that moment to walk into the room, a glass of wine paused halfway to his mouth.

‘What the fuck is that?’

Goku freezes, then grins, covering with his usual expression.

‘A turkey?’

‘Yes I can see that, Kakarot. Why do you have a large enough bird to feed a family, and then some? I was led to believe it is only you and I tomorrow.’

‘Oh it is, but, I just really like turkey and if there’s anything left over, it can be...well, leftovers.’

‘Ah...hah. Well I do hope that’s the case. I would hate to ruin any plans you had in mind with my own.’

‘Y….you have plans?’ Goku’s heart halts in his chest, eyes widening slightly.

Vegeta frowns at that.

‘Is….that a problem? You look like I’ve just punched you in the balls.’

‘Noo...no, not a problem. No plans. Just….surprised is all. Wh...what are your plans? You never mentioned anything.’

The answer seems to appease Vegeta for now and the shorter man knocks back the rest of his wine, placing the delicately stemmed glass onto the kitchen table, and crossing to his partner, eyes half lidded.

‘I thought...since it’s just the two of us, I could show my appreciation for you sacrificing your traditional christmas for me.’ He leans up, nipping at his neck.

Goku exhales sharply.

‘Would that please you?’ Vegeta rumbles against his ear, and Goku swears the pit of his stomach drops even as his cock begins to swell.

‘Yes...’ he breathes, ‘But…’

The smaller man pulls back sharply, all seduction disappearing, his expression sharpening.

‘But? But what?’ 

‘I just...I...there’s so much food to make and eat. I...don’t know if we’ll have time, or room...not all day anyway. But...I...I really do want to.’

Vegeta’s eyes narrow, the corner of his lip lifting slightly.

‘Food? Really? I’m offering you a day of mind blowing sex, and you’re still going on about food?’

‘I…we can do both, right? Food and sex? Nothing wrong with that. We’ll have to take breaks anyway, so I may as well make sure we’ve got something to restore our energy, right?’

Vegeta stares at him, eyes dark and unreadable, before he sighs.

‘Sure. Why not? God knows that you’ll east most of that on your own.’

Goku nods, playing along, heart still racing and he steps in tentatively. Gauging Vegeta’s mood was a skill that he had mostly mastered, but there were times when the smaller man still caught him out, for better or for worse. To his relief, the older man accepts him moving in, sliding his arms around him, pressing his face to his neck.

A brief lick, and Vegeta pulls away, his eyes softened again.

‘I’m going to bed. Don’t be up too long, huh?’

‘Sure. Night, ‘Geta. I’ll be there as soon as I’ve prepped the turkey.’

His partner nods, sliding away and disappearing out of the room. Goku turns back to the food, stuffing and basting the turkey as quickly as he can before dashing upstairs to bed, washing up and settling in next to Vegeta. He receives a soft, semi-consciousness grunt in response. 

Before he’s even aware he’s slept, his alarm is ringing and he’s hauling himself out of bed, Vegeta grumbling as he too rises, though the shorter man heads straight to the small home gym in a spare room. Goku blunders his way downstairs, somehow remembering to baste the turkey before he sets to making breakfast.

He’s halfway through his second bowl of cereal, sausage and bacon frying in a pan on the stove, when Vegeta reappears, showered and dressed in snug shorts and t-shirt, and he snatches a slice of toast from the table before perching on a chair, staring him out.

‘Morning,’ Goku greets, once he’s swallowed the mouthful of cereal he’s been chewing on thoughtfully, ‘Merry Christmas.’

Vegeta grunts, breaking eye contact to get to the cooker, turning the heat off the cooking food and sliding it onto a plate. He dumps it unceremoniously onto the table, beginning to eat without another word, and it’s only when he’s sated his immediate hunger that he stops, to look at Goku.

‘You’re insane about this christmas shit.’

Goku grins, shrugs.

‘I love it. It’s fun. Anyway, I’m gonna go call the boys, wish them a merry christmas and all that. Watch the turkey for me.’

‘Pretty sure it’s not going to do anything.’

Vegeta’s humour, dry as it is, causes him to pause for a second before he grins again at the attempt and slides away to grab his phone. He makes his way to the small office Vegeta uses to work in, a place he never normally goes, but it’s quiet, and he won’t disturb Vegeta’s quiet morning time. And the other man won’t bother to listen in as long as he thinks he’s on the phone to his sons.

From down the phone, he’s met with the excited squeals of his youngest, Gohan slightly more reserved but still gushing about the presents he’s received. He listens to them as they list off everything they’ve been given, a surprisingly large list for such a small family, but Goku and ChiChi weren’t short on friends who loved to spoil their children. Eventually, even on the other end of the phone, he begins to sense their distraction as food is prepared, noises in the background suggesting that visitors has arrived. He wishes them a good day, promises to see them soon, sends his love to them and greetings to their mother, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

A moment later and he’s on the phone again, to Tarble this time. The younger man is oddly wary on the phone, and Goku gathers that he’s in the car with his wife, and his father, and they’d be arriving within the hour. Vegeta Senior is audibly grumbling in the background, but Goku takes that as a good sign. He’d met Vegeta’s father enough times to know that silence was far worse.

Calls made, he rushes to the bathroom to shower and then dress, before heading back downstairs, finding Vegeta still in the kitchen. He’s washed up their breakfast plates and tidied the table, opened the curtains to reveal fresh white snow outside. He gasps at the sight, rushing to grab his partner and stare out of the window with him.

‘Snow, Vegeta!’

‘Yes, idiot, it’s winter. It comes with the territory.’ There’s no bite to Vegeta’s tone, and Goku humms in response, resting his cheek against the smaller man’s temple. 

‘So...’ Vegeta begins, turning in his arms and nipping at a collarbone, ‘while that turkey’s cooking...’

Panic flashes through Goku’s mind, aware that Vegeta’s family wouldn’t be long in arriving, but acutely aware that if he rejected the other man’s advances again, it would cause suspicion at best. It didn’t help that he longed for him too, that he wanted to give in to his attentions as the tip of his tongue slowly traces the long line of his collarbone.

A few minutes wouldn’t hurt…they could manage a quickie, take the edge off…

Goke moves faster than he knows Vegeta will expect, tangling a hand into his hair and dragging him away from the window to a corner of the kitchen where he knows they couldn’t be seen if anyone chose to peer through the window.

‘Ka…?’ 

He smothers the question almost instantly with a kiss, using the grip in his hair to turn his face upwards as he pins him against a wall. Beneath him, Vegeta grunts appreciatively, responding with as much vigour as he can, hands pressing into Goku’s back, fingernails raking again the fabric of his shirt. Keenly aware of how little time they have, Goku stoops, breaking the kiss to grip the backs of the former convict’s thighs, hauling him up against the wall so that they’re groin to groin. The soft fabric of their shorts does little to block sensation, and Goku sets to grinding against his partner, drawing eager groans from him.

It was rare for Vegeta to allow him to be in charge of such situations. He actively enjoys controlling Goku, seeing what reactions he could wring out of him, but with the tables turned, Goku can only hope the other man will decide to continue the practice later on.

Gripping with enough force to leave marks on Vegeta’s thighs, Goku mouths at his neck, feeling the slim hips beneath him undulating. Heat rises between their bodies, delicious friction driving them on, pausing ony when Vegeta reaches between them, pulling their erections from their shorts, and he groans lowly at the sensation of heated flesh pressing together. The noise sends shudders through Goku, and he redoubles out efforts, pressing close into the older man now, only enough space between them to allow them to grind their full lengths of their shafts together, Vegeta’s legs wrapping about his, hands gripping his ass, encouraging him to thrust them together. As lips press and tongues twine, fingertips clawing into flesh his movements grow erratic and with a strangled, muffled moan Goku foujd himself cresting, pressing Vegeta hard back into wall as warmth empties onto his stomach. 

Panting, he lets his head drop, resting his forehead against Vegeta’s as hands stroke down his sides, calming. Warm breath puffs against his cheek as Vegeta too begins to come down.

‘Well...’ the smaller man manages after a moment, ‘Best christmas I’ve had yet.’

Goky grins, pressing a kiss to Vegeta’s forehead, releasing his thighs to let him drop down to the floor.

‘We should get cleaned up, I’ve got something for you but...y’know...this is kinda sticky.’ he gestures down at the cooling white mess spread over t-shirts and Vegeta agrees. They change quickly, head back downstairs when a knock sounds at the door.

Sat in the living room, Vegeta lifts a thick brow.

‘The fuck is that?’

‘Uh...guess we’ll have to answer it find out.’

A foot plants itself against his backside, shoving him off the sofa and Goku grunts as Vegeta grins savagely.

‘Well volunteered, Kakarot.’

Sighing, Goku climbs to his feet, dusting himself off, knowing damn well who is at the door. He would’ve answered it anyway, even without Vegeta’s insistence, and he plasters his smile onto his face as he throws it open to reveal the faces he expects.

‘Hey guys! Merry Christmas! What a surprise!’ He’s laying it on thick, he knows, too thick, really, judging by the severe frown on Vegeta Senior’s face.

‘Good morning, Kakarot. The arrangements are in order, yes?’

‘Uh-huh, sure, come in, come in.’ He steps back to allow the taller man in, briefly greeting Tarble as he shuffles in behind. A young woman is beside him, holding his hand and she smiles shyly.

‘Oh, hey, you must be Gure, huh? I’m Goku, pleasure to meet ya, I’m real happy to have you over for dinner.’

She offers a quiet greeting in response, thanking him for his generosity. Gure seems like a quiet girl, pale and almost frail looking, though her large, dark eyes are bright and thoughtful.

‘So I’ll just go and get...’

Before he can finish his sentence he’s interrupted by Vegeta’s gruff voice.

‘What the hell are you two doing here?’

Vegeta stands in the doorway to the hall, arms crossed tightly over his chest, eyes dark as he takes in the group of people before him.

‘Uh...Goku….invited us?’ Tarble answers weakly, looking as though he’d like to be anywhere but under Vegeta’s gaze right now.

‘Your partner saw fit to invite us to dinner, Vegeta.’ The elder man intones gravely ‘In the spirit of christmas, as I understand it.’

‘Yup, exactly,’ Goku beams at his guests, trying to cove up the low sense of unease in his chest as he starts to realise just how poorly Vegeta would take this if he wasn’t careful. ‘So, who’s up for some drinks? Mr. Vegeta, sir? Can I get you a beer, or…?’

‘Wine. Red,’ the older Vegeta turns his gaze on his eldest son, ‘You do have that, yes?’

‘Of course.’

‘Oh if you like wine, I could make it mulled, ‘cos it’s chris...’

‘Kakarot,’ Vegeta hisses, ‘Attend to the food. I’ll get the drinks.’

Goku can only nod, catching the less-than-subtle edge to Vegeta’s voice that indicates just how close he is to losing his shit, and he sets to the task of serving up a few nibbles. He’s surprised he hasn’t been carted off to the side for a ‘word’, but even Vegeta seems to realise that given his family had been invited, he couldn’t exactly tell them to leave. Instead, he fumes to himself, stomping around kitchen, pouring a glass of wine for his father, offering a light beer to his brother before he stops dead, as if he’s only just realised that there’s a woman in the room.

From the way Vegeta stops and looks at her, blinks once or twice, he guesses that he really hadn’t noticed her in his anger.

‘Ah, you are...Tarble’s partner, yes?’

Gure, if anything, looked more alarmed at Vegeta speaking to her than she had at his enraged drink serving. Goku pauses in what he’s doing wondering if he’ll need to step in, but Tarble already has it covered, his hands resting lightly on Gure’s shoulders as he glares up at his older brother.

Gure inclines her head slightly.

‘Yes, Mr….Vegeta, Sir. I’m Gure, I’m very pleased to meet you.’

Vegeta scoffs lightly at her address, before he seems to realise how unkind it seems and he softens his expression a smidge, his shoulders relaxing.

‘No need to stand on ceremony, Gure. You can call me Vegeta. Sir, or Mr would be my father,’ he offers a hand to shake, oddly formal despite his previous comment, but she seems to relax at being prompted, some sort of structure that she knows how to follow. She reaches up, her small delicate hand all but disappearing into Vegeta’s brawny mitt, and offers a shy smile.

‘Can I get you a drink?’

She nods lightly, a squeaky request for orange juice and he makes for the fridge.

‘Ohh, if you wanna make that more fun you can add champagne to it.’ Goku suggests, smiling over at Gure.

‘That sounds nice.’

Vegeta nods, pulling the drinks out and quickly preparing it for her. She takes it happily enough, just as Goku arranges an armful of snacks on the table.

‘Help yourselves guys, plenty more where that came from.’

Vegeta eyes him.

‘And what does the chef wish to partake of?’ Vegeta asks curtly, returning to the fridge.  
‘Beer? One of those fancy dark ones?’

Vegeta rolls his eyes but nods, retrieving a bottle of stout and pouring it smoothly into a perfect print, capped with a fluffy golden head. He sidles up next to him, drink in hand, and as he places the drink down to the side of the cooker for him, takes the opportunity to lean in to whisper in his ear;

‘You pull this shit again, we’re done.’

The tone is so odd Goku can’t tell whether the man is serious or not, his eyes dark and glittering and Goku swallows thickly as Vegeta ushers his family into the living room. Goku sighs, finishing up his task and sighs, following them through to the other room. There’s already a christmas film playing on the TV, Tarble and Gure tentatively holding hands as Vegeta Senior glares at them.

Goku watches as his Vegeta settles into an armchair, as far removed from his family as he can be without being rude, and glares at the TV. He can take a hint, he’s not stupid, well, not that much anyway, and he plops himself down on the sofa, next to the younger couple, but his attention is focused on the older version of his partner.

‘So, Mr….huh, I never actually asked, what is your family name?’

Vegeta Senior lifts a brow, turning his eyes upon Goku. There’s something in them that sends a chill through him, and he realises for all his own partner’s bluster and aggression and violent history, there’s a warmth in him that’s utterly devoid in his father. It doesn’t help that the man is, well, older, either, his face thinner than his son’s, his cheeks more gaunt, the sharp corners of cheekbones evident under his skin. His nose is more aquiline compared to the fine, straight lines of his son’s, and it grants him a harshness that Vegeta’s face simply doesn’t possess, for all its pleasant sharpness.

‘Breigh.’

‘Huh...cool.’

‘I’m curious as to how you didn’t know this, given that you share this house.’

Goku shrugs. 

‘Guess it just didn’t matter. ‘Geets is geets.’

He can practically feel the shudder that runs through Vegeta at the use of the pet name, and Vegeta Senior’s eyes sharpen. His gaze turns onto his son. Beside him, Goku feels Tarble and Gure tense.

‘ ‘Geets? You’re accepting this?’

‘It is just a nickname, father.’

‘It’s unbecoming. You are the fourth in our family to bear such a name, after out forebears settled us here, freed us from the tyranny of our former lands, and this is how you show reverence to him?’

‘There is no need to show reverence,’ Vegeta snaps, standing from his seat, ‘They abandoned their home. All the heritage you speak of so proudly lost to the enemy, no attempt to reclaim, lives lost left unavenged. If I take pride in my name, it is for the name I made myself, not for their false accomplishments.’

Still sat beside the young couple, Goku blinks at the info dump. He was aware that Vegeta’s family weren’t from the area, but he hadn’t realised they were from...well, not the same continent, even if that was a few generations back. The air between both Vegetas seems to thicken and a moment later the younger turns away. He offers no explanation, merely turns and walks from the room. Goku rushes after him as the man disappears into the kitchen.

‘Hey, Vegeta, are you OK, I didn’t…?’

‘This is why I don’t see him, do you understand? It’s not good enough for him that I live the life I wish to. It always has to be about how he thinks we should be.’

The smaller man huffs, pouring himself another drink and Goku inches closer.

‘You got all that from him saying he doesn't like me using your nickname?’

‘It’s not that, Kakarot, not solely. He’s always critical and more so of Tarble than I, but everything we’ve ever done is scrutinized and measured. Everything has to be in the name of the family, for their pride, for their memory, all this bullshit and it doesn’t matter that it was a century ago, the move to this continent is still talked about like some great achievement. We didn’t even fucking have a part in it! What does it matter that we’re descended from them?’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was...this. I just thought you didn’t want them over because you’re...well….y’know?’

‘A grumpy antisocial asshole?’

‘Well I wouldn’t say that but...’

‘It’s fine. I am. It’s how I’m most content to be.’

Shifting, Goku edges his way closer to the other man, until he’s in reach, briefly wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

‘I’m sorry. I never wanted you to be upset, I thought...’

‘You thought it would make me happy because family is what you love most. You just didn’t understand that it wouldn’t do the same. Although why you thought it would when you know the history still confuses me.’

‘I…’

‘You meant well.’

‘Is there anything we can do to make him less mean?’

Vegeta snorts, arms folding over his chest as he looks out the window.

‘You’re welcome to try. It’ll be entertaining at least. I wonder who’ll get exhausted first. Then again, if anyone were able to wear him down, it would be you.’

He’s not sure if Vegeta means that in a nice way, but he smiles nonetheless, looking down at him before he suddenly realises that he’s left the food unattended for too long.

‘Ah dang,’ he hurries to the oven, peering at the turkey, although to his relief, it’s browning nicely. He pauses to take it out, basting it again, before sliding it back into the oven. He’s aware of Vegeta watching him as he works, and he can’t exactly ask the man to go back to the other room. They could only hide out for so long though, and when he’s finished, Goku slides his hand into Vegeta’s.

‘You wanna go back, see what happens? I bet ya I can get him to crack a smile.’

‘50 says you can’t. Also a blowjob.’

‘So I can’t lose, right?’

‘You can lose money.’

Goku shrugs.

‘Money doesn’t matter.’

‘...I don’t know how you’ve managed to make it this far in life, and I don’t want to. Just...get back in there.’

‘Yes, sir.’ He pokes his tongue out at the other man before heading for the other room.

The three occupants are sat in silence, Gure and Tarble a little further apart now, staring blankly at the TV screen, Vegeta senior sat ramrod straight in his own armchair, a scowl written into aged features.

‘Well guys, good news! Won’t be long til food’s ready.’ Goku announces, beaming at his guests.

Tarble offers a weak smile.

‘It smells really good, Goku. I can’t wait. Did...you need any help with anything in the kitchen?’

‘Nah, it’s all good. You just relax, I can take care of it. Did you need more drinks, top up of anything?’

‘No, we’re ok. Thanks Goku.’

‘No problem. Mr Breigh, sir, can I get you anything?’

‘Wine.’

‘Sure thing.’ Goku makes to move, but Vegeta is already heading to the kitchen again.

‘I’ve got it, Kakarot.’

‘Thanks Vegeta.’

Sliding in to the armchair opposite, he turns his gaze to the senior member of the household again, cocking his head, and grinning slightly. If breaking through the younger Vegeta’s stony exterior had been tough then this seemed like an impossible task, but Goku loved a good challenge.

‘So Mr Breigh, Vegeta never told me before. Where's your from?’

‘I doubt you would know it, Kakarot. Our family hails from a small island, a good distance from here.’

‘Yeah, you’re probably right, I’m not good with that sort of learning and stuff,’

Vegeta takes that moment to re-enter the room, crossing to his father to pour him a generously sized glass of wine. To Goku’s surprise, when he’s done, he pours himself his own glass before he perches on the arm of the chair that Goku’s claimed, easily within touching distance. He resists the temptation to loop an arm possessively around his slim waist.

‘ I always liked more….doing stuff, y’know? Making things and fighting, that sorta stuff.’

‘I’m aware of your history, Kakarot. I’m honestly surprised that someone with your accolades chooses to remain in this city. Also that you should choose to live in my son’s house when you can clearly afford your own.’

That Vegeta Senior is aware of his career is not particularly surprising. That he was accusing him of being cheap, however...well, that one he hadn’t considered.

‘Father,’ Vegeta interrupts, drawing a raised brow from the older man, ‘Kakarot lives here because the arrangement suits us. It has nothing to do with financial matters, which are none of your concern anyway.’

‘True enough. I should indeed be more concerned with the shame you are bringing to us by fraternizing with him so.’

‘What’s so shameful about me, Mr Breigh?’ Goku keeps his voice light and airy as he speaks, his ever present smile still in place as his stomach roils in anger.

‘Hey, uh, guys, it’s christmas, y’know?’ Tarble intervenes quietly, ‘Can’t we just be nice?’

Guilt rises a little in Goku’s chest and he looks over to the young man, about to answer, when the senior Vegeta interrupts.

‘It’s a simple enough matter, Kakarot. You’re soft, you’re weak and you’re corrupting my son to be the same way. He’d already brought trouble to us when he was incarcerated, but now with this business...’ he gestures at Goku.

On his feet in a flash, Vegeta stands between them.

‘Enough, father. This is life I have chosen. Kakarot brought you here, at his expense, because he wanted me to understand what this holiday meant to him. If you have no intention of engaging, then you are welcome to leave.’

A thick dark brow rises on the elder Vegeta’s face and Goku stands, resting a hand on his partner’s shoulder.

‘It’s ok, Geets, I got this.’

‘See? Soft.’

He steps past his lover, back straight, hands in loose fist at his sides as he walks to the older man, only stopping when hes toe-to-toe with him, looking him dead in the eye. The man is a good few inches taller than him, but he’s never been one to back down just for that.

‘Maybe I am. But I don’t reckon that matters, so long as I’m happy and so long as I can make him happy. I’m starting to get why you guys don’t do christmas. Not much point when you won’t show someone that you care for them. If you even do.’

‘Don’t assume you know my thoughts based on a scant meeting, boy.’

‘I was there when Vegeta was in hospital, remember? You didn’t seem too upset then, and you don’t seem to be too thrilled now. How’s anyone supposed ta know what you think? If you don’t wanna be a father then that’s your business, but you shudn’a come here if that’s how you feel. This home is for family. I wanted to know you better and now that I do I think I made a mistake by trying.’

The older Vegeta smirks, the first real expression he’s seen on his face other than disdain.

‘I imagine you did, yes.’

‘So. You’re in my house now, you play by my rules, or ya leave? Got it.’

The older Vegeta’s eyes stray past him, to his eldest son. 

‘And you, Vegeta. Do you agree?’

Goku turns to watch him, suddenly wondering if he’d overstepped when Vegeta isn’t immediately forthcoming with an answer and his heart lifts into his throat.

Slowly the smaller Vegeta inclines his head, holding eye contact with his father as he does.

‘I see.’

‘So, what is it? You’re welcome ta stay, so long as you accept me an Geta as we are.’

‘Hn...I am glad to see you have some backbone. So many of you martial arts types are all talk. You have my acceptance for now. I will stay.’

He sits back down, apparently unperturbed by Goku standing in front of him still.

‘Uh….ok. Cool. Guess I better get back to dinner then. Gee can ya give me a hand?’

Vegeta nods quietly, following him back into the kitchen. As soon as the door is closed behind him, he turns to him with raised brows.

‘What the fuck did you just do?’

‘What...I, mean, I was just standing up for you? Or us? Or...I...’

‘You threatened to throw my father out!’

‘Well yeah but I...’

Before Goku can utter another word, Vegeta has him by the shirt, forcing him to stumble backwards into the fridge with his rough handling. A moment later and lips are crashing into his own, a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down to Vegeta’s height. He remains like that until they’re both running short on air and then suddenly he’s released as Vegeta stares up at him, cheeks flushed and lips red and wet.

‘I fucking love you, Kakarot.’

He’s left speechless, staring down at the smaller man, and he realises when worry suddenly clouds the other’s eyes that he’s not responded in kind. He softens his expression, leans in and kisses the other man with as much gentleness he can muster.

‘Love you too, Geta. I’ve been waiting for so long to say that.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. But I didn’t want to say it too soon in case you didn’t feel the same, or you got spooked or summat.’

‘I do not “spook”,’ the smaller man hisses, before he reins his temper in again, ‘You stood up for me against my father. No one has done that before.’

‘Well you deserve it. I just wish you’d had someone to stand up for you when you were younger...maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in prison.’

Vegeta shrugs easily. 

‘It is what it is. Now stop this mushy crap and lets get some food on the table. I’m starving.’

Goku merely grins as he sets to putting the final touches on dinner as Vegeta calls his family in. Between them they lay the table and pour drinks and before long the table is laden with food, dishes piled high with vegetables and sauces, thick slabs of meat on plates, glasses brimming with sparkling drinks.

It’s as they sit to eat, that they startle as Vegeta Senior stands.

‘It seems fitting that, if this is a traditionally a time for family, that the head of it should say a few words.’

Next to him, Goku catches the uncharacteristically nervous expression that flits over his partner’s face. Beneath the table, he rests his knee against the other’s.

‘I am not one for these events, but I recognise the effort that has been made here today by Kakarot. No one else amongst us would have dared to bring us together so. You...have my gratitude, for this and for standing by my son when no one else did.’ 

Flushing under the praise, Goku grins at his not quite father-in-law.

‘Happy to do it, Mr. V.’

‘Don’t push it.’ The other man warns, but there’s a glint to his gaze that suggests he’s not entirely unamused.

‘To family. Merry Christmas everyone.’ Gure offers quietly, raising her glass, and there’s a murmur of agreement and the clinking of glasses before everyone tucks into their meals. There’s little said for the duration. Gure finishes first, not able to keep up with the gargantuan appetites of those around her but she seems happy to sit and watch them together before she offers to help with clean up.   
Goku accepts the help gladly, though not before flaming pudding is served, steaming bowls of the spiced, steamed fruit and brandy concoction, followed by pies and cream. By the end, even Goku feels the stretch of his stomach and the group wobble upright, waddling around the dining room and kitchen to clean up before they collapse into chairs in the living room again.

In the background, some other classic christmas film plays, lights flickering over the room, and it’s only then that Goku remembers that he hasn’t bought his guests gifts. They seem entirely unconcerned by the announcement, reassuring him that it wasn’t a necessity and they settle down again into a pleasant haze of warmth, occasionally nibbling on chocolates or candy until its late in the evening.

It’s Tarble who announces that they should make their way back to their own homes, but its met with murmurs of agreement from the rest of the household. With heavy steps they right make their way to a waiting taxi. Gure insists on a hug for each of them, which Vegeta accepts with only marginal awkwardness. Tarble comes in for the same treatment, laughing when he’s shoved away by his brother, Goku clapping him on the back. They watch as the young couple climb into the taxi, before turning to the elder Vegeta.

‘Goodnight, boys.’ He shakes each of their hands briefly and climbs into the car.

Goku waves enthusiastically.

‘Bye, Mr. V! See you soon guys!’ 

Even from inside the car he can see the elder man roll his eyes and Vegeta, standing beside him, pinches the bridge of his own nose. 

‘Gods you’re a fucking liability.’

He waits until the taxi has disappeared before he takes Goku’s hand, dragging him back into the house. It’s not particularly late, but he makes his way through the house, turning off lights and closing down for the evening.

‘Geets? What’re you doing?’ Goku asks, slightly confused by the others behaviour.

‘We’re going to bed.’

‘But...it’s like, nine pm and...’ 

He’s silenced by lips pressing gently against his.

‘oh...ok…’

Calloused hands take his own, leading him upstairs to their shared bedroom, and Vegeta turns and smirks at him as he opens the door. Confused, Goku stares back at him until he takes in the room and then lets his mouth drop open.

‘Holy….’

‘Don’t curse, Kakarot, it doesn’t suit you.’

‘...moly.’ Goku finishes weakly as he’s guided into the room.

‘You said this plant...it’s traditional to kiss beneath it, right? So if one sprig is a kiss...what do you think we’ll have to do under all this?’

Vegeta gestures upwards, where he’s somehow managed to hand a canopy of mistletoe from the ceiling, interwoven with fairy lights. There’s candles on every horizontal surface, casting a rich golden glow about the room, wine and glasses, and beer in coolers situated conveniently in reach of the bed.

‘I..when did you do this?’

Vegeta smirks.

‘I can’t let you know about all of my little secrets, Kakarot. This one stays with me.’

He casts a glance over the room.

‘A little cliché, I admit, but you seem to like that sort of thing,’ the smaller man shrugs, ‘Now...can I unwrap my gift?’

‘Y...you’re talking about me, right?’

‘Yes, idiot.’

He slides his hands about Goku’s neck and the taller man sighs into the touch, lowering his head enough to rest his forehead against Vegeta’s. It’s not lost on him that his partner almost has to rise onto tip toes to do so, and he eases his hands around that trim, firm waist, holding him steady as lips meet.

It doesn’t take long from the gentle press of lips to escalate, hands roaming beneath clothing, gripping heated skin, fingernails gently raking into soft flesh. Goku moans lightly, pressing into the hands cupping his cheeks, rolling his hips slightly until Vegeta guides him backwards, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing atop him, straddling his hips. He grunts lightly as his back hits the bed, stomach protesting at movement even as his arousal starts to grow. He ignores the former in favour of reaching up for Vegeta, hands resting on pecs, squeezing the thick slabs of muscle, nipples firming under his touch through the thin shirt he’s wearing. 

Vegeta hums quietly, vibrations rumbling through his chest and Goku grins at the sound, letting his hands slide heavily downwards, feeling out the dips and swells of abdominal muscles, loving the way that those muscles jump beneath his palms.

He lifts his hips, encouraging the man to lean over him more and Vegeta takes the hint, stretching his body out above Goku’s, ensuring that their lips can meet before he begins slowly grinding against him, easing back and forth as lips part and tongues meet. He can’t help the sigh that escapes him, heat and pressure against him, Vegeta’s exquisitely muscled form, gliding over him. He reaches up to cup that gloriously round backside, losing contact with his mouth as he does, but he doesn’t mind so much when he can nip at the joint of his shoulder, teeth running against the fine slope of a trapezius.  
At his back, Vegeta’s fingers tangle in fabric, tugging his shirt up, leaning back only enough to guide the garment over his head, before pushing him down, his mouth closing over a nipple. He doesn’t linger on it long, aware that although the sensation is pleasant, it’s not his favourite. Instead he prefers the way Vegeta moves over his stomach, slowly kissing the down the length of each defined groove, fingertips playing over ribs, and when he reaches his navel he pauses, nipping a neat ring the divot, the tip of his tongue chasing after before he moves ever lower, shimmying the waistband of his pants lower, revealing hip bones and adonis belt. He kisses each of those in turn, teeth scraping as fingernails scrape lightly down his sides, until they can hook into his belt.

Pants are slid down and discarded eagerly, underwear following soon after and Goku can’t help the sigh that follows as a hand gently cups his balls, rolling each more firmly until he squirms, dick throbbing in time with each pass of his thumb over each.

‘ ‘Geta,’ he breathes, arching up slightly, trying to encourage his attention to where he wants it most, and Vegeta only smirks down at him.

‘Need something?’

‘Please, don’t tease, not tonight.’

Dark eyes are hooded in contentment, his smirk taking on a gentler nature.

‘As you wish.’

His hand wraps around heated flesh, and Goku grunts, thrusting into the tight grip. Vegeta all but purrs, leaning down to lave his tongue across his head, before he pulls away completely, stripping off and leaning to the side to grab the lube already out on the stand. 

Goku watches, breath catching in anticipation, trembling as Vegeta coats his cock and then leans in. They both know how this works, and he lifts his hips as Vegeta slides a pillow beneath them, legs drawn up and parted, inviting. He loves it when he presents himself so, he’s told him many a time before, and he never seems to grow tired of it, eyes warm and pleased as he slinks between parted thighs.

He moves slowly, blunt head pressing and Goku exhales slowly as he’s breached, pressed open as Vegeta sinks his weight slowly into him. Hands find his shoulders, Vegeta steadying himself, bracing his weight against him, giving him a moment to adjust.

‘How do you need it?’

‘Hard. Fast.’

‘Oh? Don’t want me to savour you, take my time with you?’

He shakes his head vehemently, unable to form his sentences properly with Vegeta settled inside him. Lips press to his forehead.

‘Hang on.’

His hands already know where they need to be, pressing into Vegeta’s back as the man arches over him. He draws back slowly, and Goku resists the urge to complain, knowing he’s only gearing himself up to move. As far removed as he can be without slipping free of his body, Vegeta suddenly drives down hard, sinking into him, wrenching a cry from his throat, body curling in towards the other man.  
There’s no time to catch his breath, Vegeta fulfils his request to the letter, pulling out only to deliver short, sharp thrusts that hit at the perfect spot over and over again. He can feel the heat coiling in his belly, every strike into him making him curl around the other man, and it’s only Vegeta’s hands on his shoulders that stop him from burying his face into his neck. Vegeta liked to see him, took pride in wrenching the pleasure out of him and Goku stares up at him, pleading as he brings his hand to his own cock, stroking himself in time with his partner’s strokes. 

Vegeta’s hand seizes over his own, moving with him, bringing him off together, and there are stars in his vision as he buckles beneath the other man, releasing over his stomach with a hoarse cry. No time to waste, Vegeta grips his hips again and pounds furiously into him, straining to reach his completion, pulling out seconds before he climaxes to flood seed onto his stomach.

Panting, the smaller man rolls down to rest on top of him and Goku closes his arms around him almost instinctively, holding him close and kissing at his temple as his chest heaves. Eventually, that ridiculous sweep of hair lifts again, eyes soft as they meet, knuckles brushing gently against his cheek. 

‘Good?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Tired?’

‘Yeah.’

Vegeta nods, heaving his entire body upwards and staggering to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he reappears, Goku follows suit, before collapsing into bed beside him, wrapping Vegeta in his amrs and tugging him into his body. There's a light grumble but then he turns over, pressing himself into the crook of his neck, legs twined together.

‘So...still don’t like Christmas?’ Goku murmurs, stroking fingers through the soft threads of Vegeta’s hair.

There’s no response and he looks down to find his lover sound asleep. Smiling to himself, he sinks down into the sheets, flicking out the bedside light before he settles in for a peaceful christmas night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question from an inquisitive Goten prompts Goku and Vegeta to recount some family history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still ever curious about Vegeta's mother, so I guess this is a bit of a nod to her, in my little AU. Mostly just a random thoughts about her and how Tarble fits into it all.
> 
> Chapter content warnings: Mentions of terminal illness, mentions of medical procedures/ treatment, mentions of surrogacy, absentee parent figures, parent death

‘Dad...why don’t I have a grandma like Trunks and Bulla do?’

Goku blinks at the question, manifested out of thin air by his youngest, and he pauses at the top of his sit up to look at his mini-me.

‘Huh?’

He rolls back to the floor, core pulled tight, fingers resting at his temples.

‘Bulla and Trunks...they have Grandma and Grandpa Briefs, but we only have Grandpa Ox. Why?’

‘Oh, well,’ he pauses to set himself right, then crunches upwards again, pausing at the top to see his little boy kicking his feet as they dangle off the bench, ‘that’s cos your ma’s ma isn’t here anymore.’

He sinks back down again.

‘Oh...so Grandpa Ox is ma’s pa?’

‘Yup.’

‘Ok.’

There’s quiet for a few minutes again as Goku racks up another 3 sets, 20 reps each, before he flips over, bracing into a push up instead.

‘So if you had a ma and a pa, they’d be Grandma and Grandpa too?’

‘Yep, exactly.’

He works through his sets again, stopping after the third to look at his son, the boy’s face uncharacteristically thoughtful.

‘Does it bother you that you don’t have a grandma? Or that you don’t have grandparents from me?’

‘No...not really. Kinda weird though, mosta the kids in school have two twos of grandparents.’

‘Yeah, we just got bad luck in our family sometimes.’

Goten nods, almost sagely.

‘Would be fun to have a grandma though. Trunks and Bulla always get loads of sweets from her.’

‘You get sweets too when you go over.’

‘Yeah...but they live with them, so they get them all the time.’

Goku laughs, towelling off before patting his son on the head and moving into some stretches.

‘What happened to grandma?’

‘Hmm? You mean your ma’s ma?’

‘Yeah.’

‘She died, when ya mum was very little.’

‘Oh.’

He shifts into another stretch, breathing deep, muscles stretching as he relaxes, even though he knows the question that’s about to come next. It’s the same question that Gohan had asked about in the past, and he’d never answered.

‘What happened to your ma and pa?’

He pauses before he answers, then hops to his feet.

‘How about we go downstairs and have a chat with your brother too, huh?’

‘Uh...ok?’

‘Go on, run down, I’ll be there in a minute yeah?’

His miniature nods, and then scurries out of the room. Goku follows him slowly, watching to make sure he manages to descend the stairs safely, before he hurries to the bathroom to shower and change. When he makes his way down to the living room, it’s to find the boys on the sofa, Gohan reading a book, Goten playing some computer game, curled against Vegeta’s side. The older man is studiously ignoring the child, leafing through some text book for his studies, though he hasn’t removed the boy.

‘Hey. Trunks and Bulla not here yet?’

‘The woman’s running late. God forbid she drop them off on time.’

‘Ah I’m sure she’s got a good reason.’

‘I’m certain she does not.’

Goku shrugs. The kids would be here sooner or later, though he understood Vegeta’s irritation – he only got to see them a couple of days a week, and as much as he’d deny it to everyone’s faces, he clearly adored them.

‘That...might kinda work for me for a minute, anyway...’ Gokus reaches up to grip the back of his neck as three pairs of eyes turn to him. Vegeta’s narrowing dangerously as the kids’ widen.

‘The fuck does that mean?’

‘Whoa, whoa, you know it’s nothing like that...’ He gestures, trying to placate, noticing that the corner of Vegeta’s lip is curving up to reveal a flash of white teeth. ‘I just...Goten had some questions, and I thought it’d be good for me to answer them, for him and Gohan now, and it’s...maybe something that Trunks and Bulla wouldn’t want to hear.’

The lip drops back down to cover his teeth again and the shorter man’s head tilts back and to the side, appraising.

‘You need privacy?’

‘No, just...’ he shrugs, ‘just a few minutes. That ok boys?’

Goten looks back at him, wide eyed, nodding. Gohan places his book to the side.

‘What’s up dad?’

Goku wanders over to the sofa, perching on the arm to look at his kids, earning a curious glance from Vegeta.

‘Gohan, you remember how a while back you asked about our family?’ The older boy nods. ‘Well Goten’s just asked the same thing. So now seems like a good time to explain.

‘See, we’ve got some bad luck in our family, what with your ma’s ma dying when she was young. Well, it’s the same for me too, but kinda worse. See, your grandma died of an illness. My ma and pa did too, but not of an illness.  
They were both in the military, y’know? They got sent out on a mission and...never came back.’

Both boys’ eyes widen at the information, and he catches the way Goten’s lower lip trembles a little. Vegeta’s hand reaches out, though his eyes don’t leave the text book they’ve returned to, and rests on the boy’s shoulder. It seems to steady him and little, and dark eyes return to his own. He offers his youngest a reassuring smile. If he could show him that he himself wasn’t upset, there would be no reason for his little one to be.

‘We didn’t have any other family, so...’

‘You mean you and...Radditz?’ Gohan asks, interrupting.

Goku frowns at the mention of his estranged brother - he was hoping that Gohan wouldn’t remember his brief meeting with him many years ago. He nods tightly, opening his mouth to continue when Goten interrupts;

‘Who’s Raddies?’

‘You haven’t told them about Radditz, Kakarot?’ Vegeta butts in now, eyebrow lifted. ‘How very...conservative of you.’

‘It’s not like that,’ Goku finds himself whining at the smaller man, ‘I just...there wasn’t any reason to.’

‘I know who Radditz is.’ Gohan glances to Vegeta, his gaze questioning.

‘Who’s Raddies?’ Goten asks again, his voice small against the others, and Goku tries to turn his attention to him, lest the boy think he’s being overlooked.

‘Radditz,’ he enunciates carefully for his son, despite the amusement that ‘Raddies’ brought him, ‘is...my brother. Which makes him your uncle. I’ve never told you about him because, well, he’s not around. We don’t see each other or talk anymore.’

‘Why?’

‘He…did some bad stuff.’

‘Bad stuff like Vegeta did?’ The little boy’s gaze turns to Vegeta who freezes slightly. Gohan may have been aware of what went on around him enough to realise that Vegeta’s crimes were hardly trivial, but they had never explicitly told the younger boy. It had been a conversation they’d planned to have when he was old enough to handle that kind of information.

‘Kinda, yeah,’ Goku answers softly.

Goten’s head tilts quizzically.

‘But why isn’t he out of prison then? If what he did was like what Geta did?’

‘It’s kind of complicated, Goten. Prison doesn’t always work that way, there’s lots of different things that can make a difference to how long you have to stay.’

‘Oh… So when he gets out, will we meet him then?’

Vegeta’s gaze returns to Goku as the larger man falls silent.

‘Well...will you?’

He’s not sure what reaction Vegeta expects. He’s not even sure how he feels. He reaches for his neck.

‘Maybe. We’ll have to see.’

Vegeta snorts.

‘You can forgive a complete stranger, but not your own kin? You surprise me, Kakarot.’

‘It’s not the same! Raditz put Gohan in danger. I can’t just forgive him, I have to know I can trust him.’

Vegeta’s eyes narrow and he shakes his head, sliding his glasses from his face as he does.

‘Whatever you say.’

Breathing sharply through his nose, Goku squashes the urge to start a fight, riled up by the thought of the brewing argument, but there are simply more important things to talk about.

‘Anyway….’ He breathes. ‘That’s a story for a different time, I think, huh Goten?’

The boy seems unsure, but nods anyway.

‘Yeah so...me and Radditz, we lost our ma and pa, so we were fostered, and then later on, my grandpa Gohan adopted us. Radditz...never really liked him though, but he’s the closest thing to a grandpa you would’ve had. Even though it wasn’t by blood. I’m sorry you never got to meet him, both of you. You would’ve liked him and he’d’a been so proud of you.’

There’s a moment of uneasy silence, and then there are arms around him, Gohan wrapping his arms around his neck, Goten scrabbling off the couch to try and hug him around the waist, his arms only capable of encircling a fraction of his breadth. He wraps an arm around each of them.

‘You guys are good kids, y’know?’

‘Gee, dad, when did you get so sappy?’ Gohan quips, but his arms tighten a little anyway.

Goku simply laughs quietly, then disentangles himself.

‘So...is that ok? You guys know a little bit more, and I wish I could give you a normal family, but we’re all we’ve got so...’

‘Normal’s boring,’ Goten mumbles, face still pressed into his side and Goku laughs again, louder this time.

‘Well that’s true.’

A knock at the door breaks their moment, prompting the boys to fully let go.

‘Let’s just keep this between us for now, eh?’

The boys nod, but he can’t help but note the odd look that Vegeta gives him as he moves past them to answer the door. He doesn’t have time to decipher it, not when Trunks and Bulla come barrelling into the living room, and immediately Goten’s attention shifts to the other boy, the inevitable play fight starting mere seconds after their arrival. Bulla, at least, stops to greet him, and he smiles down at his step-daughter, kneeling for the customary hug, before she goes to join her father on the sofa, plopping herself into his lap to peer at the book he’s reading.

The rest of the day seems to fly by. Between keeping the kids entertained, sorting dinner, cleaning up and fitting in a movie that he’s been wanting to watch for weeks, it’s late by the time he manages to get to bed and he finds himself exhausted, collapsing back onto it in his pyjamas.

A glance at Vegeta, sat up, a book in his lap that he’s clearly not reading, and he knows he’s not getting any sleep any time soon. He has that look on his face, eyes distant, a knot between his brows that tell of something  
weighing on his mind.

‘Hey...’ he reaches over, tapping on the man’s wrist, gently calling his attention to him. ‘You doing alright?’

The book closes.

‘Fine.’

‘Uh-huh.’

His partner reaches to the side, resting the book on his bedside table, sliding his glasses off to rest on top of the bok.

‘Goodnight, Kakarot.’

‘We both know you’re not going to get any sleep unless you talk to me,’ Goku comments, turning on to his side to press against the smaller man’s now turned back.

‘It is nothing worth discussing Kakarot. Go to sleep.’

‘Mmmhmm.’ He breathes against his neck, sliding an arm over him to guide him onto his back again. ‘Not happening. C’mon Vegeta, what’s bothering you?’

Vegeta rolls his eyes, turning those dark eyes on him with mild irritation.

‘You’re like a dog with a fucking bone.’

‘And?’

‘And I don’t wish to discuss it. I have made that abundantly clear.’

‘Geee…’

His whining is met with a low growl, but as always, he ignores it, knowing what’s best for the other man, even if he won’t admit it himself. Vegeta pointedly looks back at the wall.

‘Is it something I did?’

‘When isn’t it? If it weren’t for you I might actually have a peaceful life.’

‘Yeah but then you’d be bored.’

A soft snort follows, Vegeta’s arms folding over his chest. Goku wriggles down next to him, pressing into his side, and the fact that his partner lets him is as good an indication as any that he’s not truly bothered. He waits for a moment, watching as Vegeta’s gaze grows distant again, brows furrowed, his lip occasionally twitching into a scowl in response to whatever he’s thinking. When he feels like enough time has passed, he leans in, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck.

‘So?’

A soft huff, and he can practically hear Vegeta’s eyes rolling, but he can sense the ‘give’ in him.

‘Is it an issue for you? Your relationship with your brother? Or, lack thereof?’

‘Not really. Radditz and me, we were never close. I guess we’re just too different.’

Vegeta scoffs a little.

‘Not so much as you’d think.’

‘Meaning?’

‘Nothing that matters right now.’ He huffs a little again. ‘You talk about family so much, how it’s so important and how you wanted the boys to know your parents. But Radditz doesn’t matter?’

‘I didn’t say he doesn’t matter. I said I don’t trust him after what he did, and Goten’s a bit young to know that he has an uncle in prison.’

‘But having a step father who’s a convicted murderer is fine?’

‘That’s not...the same.’

‘No, it’s not. It’s worse. You’re so full of shit sometimes.’

The words struck something in him, prompting hot anger to blossom in his chest and he pulls back from his partner, glaring as he casts his eyes over his turned back. Even now he could feel that there was something deeper under the surface, more than just the issue with Radditz, but the words sting enough that he can’t look past them for a moment.

‘Me? I’m full of shit?’ He notices the flinch Vegeta gives in response to hearing him curse and feels an odd bolt of satisfaction at it. ‘You’re the one who’s constantly trying to avoid the subject. Everytime there’s something wrong, or something you need to talk about, you do this, talking round in circles, trying to pretend it doesn’t matter, or it’s stupid of me to be asking or interested. If you wanna talk, if you’ve got a problem Vegeta just say it, stop playing this game.’

Even when the smaller man is wrapped in blankets he finds a way to turn on him with surprising swiftness, teeth bared.

‘Have you ever considered that your brother might have been trying to do what’s best for you?’

It’s Goku’s turn to be incredulous now.

‘How? By dragging my kid along to a drug deal, or by running off when I was a kid because he didn’t like Grandpa Gohan?’

‘So he acted out. You were kids, that’s what they do, especially when they’re grieving.’

‘Grieving? Grief didn’t make him do any of that.’

‘Didn’t it? You talk about your mother and father, but you’re so disconnected from them, like it happened to someone else. Radditz was old enough to understand what it meant to lose them. You’re so bothered about losing your adoptive father but your brother was a kid trying to get a handle on losing his world, and you act like he’s just some brat. I thought you were the one who was supposed to have empathy.’

Vegeta’s shoulders heave, more words spilled from his lips than Goku usually hears in a day and he pauses in his anger, processing the words. Not the ones about Radditz, he doesn’t want to hear those, his brother was an issue  
for a different time, but the ones beneath...

‘Vegeta,’ he breathes, letting his anger go with a slow breath, ‘just tell me, please. This isn’t about Radditz...not really is it?’

There’s no response for a moment, and Goku shifts, prodding again.

‘Gee?’

The smaller man turns away again.

‘It’s not your fault you don’t understand. You couldn’t but...’

‘But?’

‘I...’ he pauses, clearly struggling with his thoughts before he sighs, ‘I wish you would try.’

He still doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong, or quite what his lover is talking about, but it doesn’t really matter when the crux of it is there before them. He lays a hand gently on the other man’s bicep, grateful when he doesn’t shrug it off.

‘You lost your ma when you were a kid too, didn’t you? I remember you saying she left you this place so you could get away from your da if you needed to.’

A moment of hesitation, then, a slow nod.

‘You...you never explained, Vegeta.’

‘Look it’s…I can’t answer because...I don’t really know myself. I was very young when she died.’

‘Like...a little kid, young? Like I was?’

‘Yes, I was….five. Perhaps.’

‘Oh...but, Tarble is younger than you, isn’t he? So how...’

Vegeta sighs, scrubbing his eyes in the dim light.

‘It’s a long story, Kakarot. Do you really want to get into it now?’

‘Well...I mean, no time like the present, right?’

Vegeta huffs.

‘If you wish.’

To Goku’s surprise, the man slides out of bed in nothing but his boxers, putting on the robe that’s been discarded at the end of the bed.

‘I’m going to need a drink for this.’ 

He heads out of the room, and with a sigh, Goku follows, foregoing the robe. When he gets downstairs, Vegeta is already on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand and he sinks back into the plush cushions, meeting Goku’s gaze.

‘My mother and father were not friendly with one another, from what I understand of their relationship. They were married for convenience – she was rather well known and well thought of, and my father needed to hide. So the idea of marriage, of having the image of a family man to hide his activities behind worked for them. And she...well, I’m not sure what she got out of it. Nothing, perhaps.

The wedding was...extravagant, from the photos I have seen. And they hadn’t known each other long and it seemed suspect to some, so they tried to paint a picture of a loving young couple. He doted on her, publicly, and pushed for her to get pregnant as soon as possible.’

'That sounds rough for your ma.’

‘She was a strong woman, that much I know. She would have borne the hardship well. Besides, she had a comfortable life. Until she fell ill at least.’

‘Seriously ill?’

‘It eventually killed her, so yes, I’d say so,’ Vegeta replies, with such a coolness to his voice that Goku feels somewhat taken aback. He lets the other man take his hand, fingers tangling. ‘Cancer. But they caught it early. She was young, and they were rich, so they froze some eggs and began treatment. It was a long process, but they managed it. She was cleared, they thought she was fine, went two years without symptoms or finding any sign of it. So they started trying again. The notion of a lovestruck young couple, one of them struck with such a terrible affliction...my father almost couldn’t ask for more. It turned people’s gaze away from his activities. He drove her to all the appointments himself. And when they cleared her… perhaps it was real affection. I don’t know.’

He shrugs, taking a drink, eyes fixed sightlessly on the dark TV screen and Goku watches, tightening his grip slightly around strong fingers.

‘A while later I was conceived, a miracle by all accounts, and everything was perfect for them. And then they found the cancer had returned, some sort of check up that she had. They couldn’t start treatment, because of me.’

‘W...why?’

‘Most cancer treatments are cytotoxic – that is...they kill the body’s cells,’ Vegeta explains carefully. ‘Cancer is brutal, but the treatments are often almost worse than the disease. Because the cells are made by the body itself, treatment is simply a battle of which cells are destroyed first – the cancer, or those keeping the body alive. Those treatments are given through intravenous infusions.’

‘W...’

‘Slow drip feed, directly into the bloodstream. And whatever goes into the mother’s blood stream, goes into her child. The treatment to save her would kill me or severely impair my development. They put off the treatment as long as possible so that I would have a better chance at life. My mother could have started some treatment in her second trimester, but she was worried about the effects it would have on me, so she refused, for months, until I was developed enough to survive. I was delivered two months premature, she started the treatment. She died six months later. Too little, too late.’

Goku finds he doesn’t know what to say in response to Vegeta’s factual retelling, and he frees his hand from Vegeta’s grip to sling his arm around his shoulders instead, attempting to pull him in. The smaller man resists, the muscles in his back tensing and Goku huffs lightly, leaning in instead, forcing his bulk against him until his partner has no choice but to nestle against his shoulder.

‘Your comfort is not required, Kakarot. I never knew her, I hold no grief over the matter.’

Spreading his hands wide over Vegeta’s back, Goku pulls him close.

‘Just for me, then?’

The resistance fades, and the larger man smiles softly, leaning his head against his love’s. It’s difficult to tell if he genuinely is indifferent to his mother’s story, or if he’s hiding it under his usual gruff demeanour and so Goku continues to hold him, figuring it can’t hurt either way. Something itches at him though, and he pulls back slightly.

‘Ge…?’

‘Mm.’

‘If your mother died when you were so young...where did Tarble come from? Is he your half brother?’

Vegeta pulls free of his arms, then turns, grabbing the wine bottle to refill his glass, retreating into the corner of the sofa again.

‘No, he’s my brother, full blood.’

‘How?’

‘They froze some eggs before I was conceived, remember? All they needed was a surrogate and my father’s,’ he grimaces ‘...contribution.’

‘Why though? Why not just find a new wife?’ Goku pauses, thinking. ‘I mean, not that I’m saying he should have but he seems like the type’a guy...’

Vegeta shrugs.

‘Perhaps he really did love her. Perhaps it gave him greater control. I cannot say for certain.’

Goku frowns, not understanding, but then he suspects Vegeta doesn’t understand either.

‘I don’t remember much of her. Bits here and there. I know she loved me, and she would have loved Tarble, if she’d had the opportunity to meet him. How fucked up is that? My brother never met our mother.’

‘What about the surrget? Did she stay around?’

‘Surrogate,’ Vegeta corrects, though his voice lacks its usual bite. ‘And no. At least, I don’t recall that she did. I imagine my father paid her to carry him and then...leave.’

‘Does Tarble know?’

Vegeta scoffs.

‘Of course. He’s not stupid, it didn’t take long for him to figure it out once he became aware of the subject.’

‘Does it bother him?’

The smaller man shrugs.

‘What does it matter? It makes little difference to his everyday life. Nor mine. We are brothers, how we came to be hardly makes any difference.’

‘But...ah, nevermind.’ Goku shifts, pressing himself back against Vegeta again. His partner doesn’t resist this time, though he keeps a firm grip on his glass as Goku rests his chin atop dark spikes.

‘I can only...’ Vegeta starts, then halts again, shakes his head and takes a long drink. Goku snuffles as dark locks tickle at his nose before settling back into place.

‘I will do better by my children than he did for us.’

Goku pulls the smaller man a little closer.

‘That sounds like a good plan. I think we can both commit to that.’

Vegeta snorts softly.

‘Thought your Grandpa could do no wrong?’

He ignored Vegeta’s slight jab in favour of answering.

‘Grandpa Gohan was great. Could’n’a asked him for more. Ma and Pa left us, and even though I know it’s not their fault. I wanna be there for my kids, always, even when they’re grown up and don’t need me.’

Against him, he feels Vegeta nod slightly before his rough voice answers;

‘You’re a right sap, aren’t you?’

Goku chuckles quietly.

‘I guess I am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random little development piece in this series but comments and thoughts welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed.
> 
> Also I realise I described these as 'short stories' because that's what I intended but I can't keep things succinct for shit so....word vomit....


End file.
